


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by HuliaTheWriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuliaTheWriter/pseuds/HuliaTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' Niall was sure of three things:<br/>1. He was an Irish witch.<br/>2. Two of his room-mates had a strange bond, one being more confident and demanding, the other unlike anyone he'd ever met before.<br/>3. The last room-mate was too pretty for his own good... and he didn't like Niall's cooking.'</p><p>Niall Horan never for one moment thought he'd end up sharing a house with three other mythical creatures, but then again, life was never normal for him and it never will be again.</p><p>Having four creatures in one house eventually draws attention from the wicked. </p><p>Four magical creatures, one house, one university, a hell of a lot of trouble.</p><p>Featuring:<br/>Niall the Irish Witch<br/>Harry and Liam the step-brothers with a strange connection and stranger personalities.<br/>and<br/>Louis who's too god damn pretty with his cheekbones, mysterious past and bilingual nature.</p><p>Larry & Niam with proper ot4 friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse

Niall Horan never for one moment thought he'd end up sharing a house with three other mythical creatures, but then again, life was never normal for him and it never will be again.

Having four creatures in one house eventually draws attention from the wicked. Four magical creatures, one house, one university, a hell of a lot of trouble. With love, anger, confusion and all round fun to be had.


	2. The Meeting of the Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall moves in to his new house and it all begins.
> 
> Song: Out of Limits by the Marketts.

September 21st

The town of Fallburn was quiet for only a few moments, the sweet sound of the birds chirping being drowned out by the roaring of cars pulling up outside of the University Campus. The red and brown leaves being trampled on by the eager University students of all years who were excited to return back to school. Parents were yelling out their worries and were naturally being ignored by their offspring who were vaulting and dashing around to greet friends.

It was this that Niall Horan woke up to. Or was it the off putting feeling he felt in his veins, a natural sign from his magic. 

Niall's bright blue eyes sprung open as he woke in a sweaty panic. Looking around the room he saw he was in no immediate danger. Niall peeled back the covers of his bed to head downstairs. The aching feeling in his blood still present.

It was like his whole body was on fire from whatever it was. And he needed answers. So he went downstairs in search of his grandmother.

Walking through his old rickety house had become like second nature to Niall after his parents and brother died in a house fire all those years ago. Surprisingly he was alright, the remainder of their death only living in the necklace tied around his neck and the magic coursing through his veins.

Yes, Niall was a witch. Not a wizard or warlock, a witch, very different. He could control things with my magic, a bright green emitting from his hands as he did so. Of course, he had to keep these things under tack, no one could know.

But of course, Niall decided to go to University in Fallburn, where he lived none the less, needless to say Grandmother was still kicking him out to live in a house with some older students... apparently it's team building...

"Niall!" He smiled widely as my grandmother pulled him into a hug. Dancing around her like ballerinas were dishes and cutlery, her purple magic dashing around them. It truly was magical. "Breakfast before the big day?" She asked, already pilling on the bacon onto his plate. Niall nodded and tucked in.

"Grammy..." He began, wanting to ask about the feeling. She looked up from her crossword, her bright blues pouring into his.

"Yes, my clover?" Niall blushed at the nickname.

"I... when I woke up this morning I felt something in my magic." The older woman frowned. "Something, like an inkling..."

"I felt it too, petal. I believe we have found ourselves another faye." Niall stared at her in confusion. Another faye? But faye creatures like them were so rare, what were the chances that another would be so close to them? "I think it's safe to say my dear that this year will be very interesting. We must keep watch for them."

He nodded and stared into his food. Another faye... maybe they'd be like him...?

~~~~

"Name?"

"Niall Horan."

"Studying?"

"Um, musical engineering." 

"Okay... house 31... All Hallows Walkway. Here's your key and your name sticker, the other room-mates have yet to sign in." He gulped and took the key and sticker from the bored looking blonde, thanked her and then walked on his way. He peeled the back of the sticker off and stuck it on himself... Nail... wow. A meow sounded from his basket and Niall cooed as Ajax, his black and white kitten demanded attention.

"Soon baby." Niall replied, shutting his familiar up.

The route from Campus to the house was very short, only a few minutes from the nearest cafe as well. He should probably get a job there...

The house itself was nothing out of the ordinary. Standard red brick for the area, small front garden with a large glass window pained door. The 31 on it was wonky and the paint on the windows was chipping but, it looked decent enough.

Niall unlocked the door and had to push extra hard to enter the house. He puffed out some air and sighed when he saw that the hallway wasn't exactly clean. After he let out Ajax to go and explore, he turned around in a circle and placed his hands on his hips.

"Time for a self guided tour..."

On the ground floor was the kitchen, which led out into the dinning area and then living room. The living room was standard with two large sofas and a single armchair. The TV appeared past its age but that didn't matter.

At the end of the hallway was the staircase going up and surprisingly a staircase going down. As he went down Niall shivered, it was mighty cold.

Down the stairs was a large bedroom with a bathroom attached to it but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to take it...

Upstairs were three other bedrooms and another two bathrooms. All in all... it was alright, just needed the finishing touches.

Niall went into the kitchen and decided that there needed to be some cleaning up if he was going to live here. So, looking out of the window and checking to see if there was any sign of his new room-mates, Niall began to emit his green light. Soon enough, flares of green floated around him and began their work on cleaning up the place.

Just like in the Disney movies, the magic worked quickly and effectively as Niall himself did some cleaning up, he wanted the place to be in tip top condition for his new friends.

Even as a child it was hard for him to make friends. As a witch he always wanted to propel his magic and so had to be home schooled because of his excitable nature. It was hard, even though he had his brother, the other kids in the neighbourhood chose to ignore him because he didn't go to school with them.

A loud screeching alerted Niall out of his trance and suddenly all of the magic in the air cursed back into his veins. Luckily, nothing broke. Looking around quickly, Niall could see a black range rover had pulled up in the driveway of the house. Shit.

Niall suddenly launched himself onto the nearest sofa and summoned a magazine from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Not looking at the cover he began to skip through the pages, pretending to read.

The door opened and two distinct voices floated through. The magic in Niall's veins suddenly somersaulted and he felt ill quickly. He groaned quietly but that drew the attention of the voices. They stopped speaking and it sounded like they had put down their suitcases.

"Hello..." A deep voice drawled. Niall looked up from the magazine to see a very tall, large figure in the doorway. He was dressed in the tightest black jeans, worn out Chelsea boots and an open vintage top. His head was tied back by a bandanna and had ringlets swooping down. Niall looked into his eyes, knowing that his magic could detect the human. However, after looking into the deep green eyes, Niall got nothing. "Nice porn mag?" Niall flushed a deep red as he stared down at the magazine that was indeed 'Nuts' mag.

"Um..."

"Harry who's our room-mate." The second voice asked, drifting in. Niall had to keep in a very un-manly squeak let rip from his mouth as he stared at the other person. He wore a white tank top exposing his muscles and tattoos and tight jeans. He had the most gorgeous brown eyes Niall had ever had the luck to stare at and overall was probably a God...

"Hi." Niall almost whispered, causing the two boys to let out a chuckle. In almost an instant, Niall was up out of his seat with his hand forward. "Niall Horan, Music Engineering. First Year." That was probably enough speaking for one day... The God smiled at him and put out his hand too.

"Liam Payne, Sport Sciences, Third Year." Oh God, he was older as well. Lord have mercy on Niall's little white arse. He shook the hand and almost sighed at how well their hands felt together.

A cough got him out of his trance. Niall blushed at the taller lad and released Liam's hand. "Harry Styles, Law, third year." They shook and then it was silent. "This place is cleaner than I thought it would be." Harry said, with a huge smile. Niall almost found it creepy how both himself and Liam listened intently to what the man was saying, almost like he was the top dog.

"Yeah I cleaned a bit."

"How long you been here? Must have taken you ages." Niall let out a loud laugh. Awkward. Liam and Harry just stared at him.

"Right... well that's three of us, just waiting on the last one." They all nodded and proceeded to sit down in the living room.

"Do you live here, Niall?" Harry asked. Niall nodded, suddenly keen on pleasing Harry.

"With my grandmother, in the outskirts of town." Harry hummed whilst Liam smiled slightly at him. Harry turned to Liam and frowned. To this Liam frowned as well. It looked like they were having their own conversation, Niall felt left out.

"Anyway." Liam said, the two men slipping out of their phase. "What about rooms then?" He scratched behind his ear as he talked, Niall found it cute...

"Um, I don't mind."

"I'm not having that drab basement though." Harry muttered.

 

"Good, I'll have it." All three heads shot up to see a small figure standing in the doorway. As the setting sun flooded in it appeared as though he was an angel, the light hitting the edges of his body perfectly. He stepped forward and pulled down the aviators he had on to balance them on his nose. He was tanned with bright blue eyes and sharp features. His small body was curvy and toned. 

"Niall Horan!" Niall jumped up and stretched out his hand, a motif of what he had done earlier. The man didn't set out his hand though, merely nodded. 

"Louis Tomlinson... art history, second year." He replied sweeping some of his feather like hair to the side. 

"Um, this is Harry and Liam." Niall pointed to the other boys, watching curiously as Louis froze a bit, his face contorting slightly.

"We're step brothers." Liam supplied, clearly oblivious to the tension that Niall's magic felt. Niall looked to Harry who was eyeing the smaller boy carefully.

"Charming." Louis said eloquently, his face going back to a stoic expression. "As I said, I'll take the basement, last one here and all." Niall went to protest but the smaller boy already had picked up his rather small suitcase and headed out of the room and downstairs.

"Was that... rude?" Niall asked, turning to the other two. They both shrugged but Niall could feel that something was up. "Um, shall I get started on some dinner... so we can all get together and know more about each other?" Niall found himself asking Harry. The tall man nodded slowly before standing up, long legs taking him to his suitcase and up the stairs.

"Sorry about him, he's... um, yeah I'll see you soon Niall." And then Liam was gone. 

~~~~

"And now for the final bit Ajax, the seasoning." Niall told the kitten who was perched on the top of a chair staring at him. He meowed in response causing Niall to giggle.

"Cute cat." Niall jumped in fright as Louis' Yorkshire accent floated through the room. "Hello pus." Niall turned to see a sweater clad Louis stroking his usually grumpy kitten. The kitten was purring delightfully, Niall frowned. "Like me, eh?" Louis asked before sitting in the chair next to him.

"Never does that with me."

"I'm skilled," was the response.

"Hope you like Chili, Lou." Niall found the nickname easy on the tongue. Louis didn't make comment on it but he did say,

"Ah, sorry mate, I've already eaten." Niall nodded sadly. "But I'm going to stay and talk of course." Niall beamed at this and continued serving up the three meals. 

"Whatever's cooking smells geeeewwwddd." Liam came bumbling into the room, still in the clothes he wore earlier. "Aw man, Chili is my favourite." Niall looked down at his hands, feeling the tint of red at his cheeks, his magic flaring. 

"Make it all yourself?" Was all Harry asked, eyeing Niall and then Louis who chose to be silent around the two boys.

Niall frowned a bit, he did have some help from his magic but...

"Of course he did." Liam supplied, grinning as Niall placed the food in front of him. Way to a man's heart, his belly.

Soon the three who were eating were tucking in to their meal happily as Louis petted the near to sleeping Ajax. Niall swallowed some food and then began:

"Back-story's then lads?" The room suddenly felt colder after he asked. Everyone stopped eating, or petting. It was Harry who called attention after a few minutes, his air of confidence drawing Niall in. 

"Well, Liam and I are step-brothers. We come from Cheshire and decided that here was the best place for both of us. Previous years we've been in different accommodation. We're both nearing twenty one and yeah." Niall smiled whilst Louis to his left shifted in his seat. "Yourself?" Harry asked Niall.

"Oh, I've lived in Ireland until I was eight. But, I moved in with my grandmother. A fire killed my parents and brother. And it's my first year, just turned 19 and it's hopefully going to be a good time." 

"Sorry about your family." Liam said sincerely, his large brown eyes almost puppy like. Harry hummed in agreement whilst Louis remained silent. Niall turned to him and smiled.

"Um... I'm from Doncaster, well my family was from Nice in France but... yes. And that's all really." He said, pulling at his sweater paws which Niall found adorable. 

"You speak French then?" Harry asked, his stare locking onto Louis. The smaller boy nodded.

"Je la connais." He spoke, his accent causing Niall's magic to flutter slightly. Strange.

"You prefer it?" Harry asked, keen on questioning the boy. Liam looked at the two, confusion etched upon his face.

"Sometimes. I know other languages but they are for travels..." Louis then stood up from the table and smiled sweetly at Niall. "Thank you for the company but I must really go to sleep now." Niall nodded slowly and watched as Louis glided out of the room, a vision of elegance. 

No more than a minute passed till Harry was grunting about something and excusing himself. Liam smiled slightly to Niall and followed Harry out, wishing the Irish lad a good night.

Niall sat there, confused. His magic was flowing freely, feeling like it had been on a constant tight wire throughout the whole meal. Something was up, but Niall didn't know what.

All in all Niall was sure of three things:  
1\. He was an Irish witch.  
2\. Two of his room-mates had a strange bond, one being more confident and demanding, the other unlike anyone he'd ever met before.  
3\. The last room-mate was too pretty for his own good... and he didn't like Niall's cooking.

It sure was to be an interesting year at this rate, and Niall was going to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse


	3. Witches and Warlocks and Wasps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam decides to find out about his room-mates, most importantly, Niall.
> 
> Song: Where did I put that thing/ Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo- Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse

September 30th

The first week and a bit of University life flooded through quicker than Liam liked to admit. He was soon finding himself immersed in the fast pace nature of his final year at the Uni. Almost most of his time was spent in the gym, over analysing everything Harry did whilst he worked out. It was always good that your step-brother agreed to be your test subject...

As for at home, if that's what you called it, everything was all rather weird. Liam would like to say that he was friends with all of his room-mates but that would be quite a lie.  
Harry, his ever so obnoxious step-brother, was of course his friend. The two of them had been through thick and thin together and Liam wouldn't even be at Uni if it wasn't for the curly headed man. He only wished that he could ignore some of Harry's orders but that of course was a wish too big. He couldn't ignore the Alpha call even if he tried.  
Yes, Harry and Liam were wolves. Not the stereotypical full moon werewolves, merely like an animagus from Harry Potter or whatever. However, they had needs, like running in wolf form and usually communicated through their minds. 

Liam was just a beta, nothing out of the ordinary with just enough strength and power to take out most other wolves. Harry, on the other hand, was an Alpha. The two of them used to belong to a pack where their families were. However, after a rather fleeting accident involving Harry full on wolfing out, they chose to leave their families behind, as rogues. It was dangerous, but worth it. Harry was one of the greatest leaders Liam had ever met and it was a shame he wouldn't be taking over Des' old post as Alpha. Liam assumed that the other lad, Zayn would do that now Harry had left. 

"Ever want to go back, H?"

"No."

"Not even to see your Mum?"

"I've said no Liam, we chose this, we stick to it. Besides, we wouldn't be welcomed back."

It was hard admitting to that but Harry was right, they were now outcasts to their group and so they could never return. It saddened Liam's inner wolf who cried for his family but Liam realised Harry was his family, and will be forever. 

Other than Harry though, there was two other room-mates.

Louis was a weird one. There, Liam had said it. The smaller man was almost never home. He came in at the earlier hours of dawn and never ate with the others. Liam was accustomed to finding large quantities of old Art-History books, mostly from the Renaissance period, scattered around the house. This at least proved that the twenty year old did occupy the building. However, it was very rare to even come across the Northern lad during the day time. Liam still remembers when he had to be up at the arse of dawn to take a study and came stumbling downstairs at 5:46am to see Louis sat, perched on a stool stroking the damn cat Ajax, reading a book, glasses on his nose, looking tired and worn out.

"Alright mate?" Liam asked, boiling the kettle. Louis didn't jump, nor act like he hadn't seen Liam coming and just smiled slightly.

"Morning Liam." He replied, his soft voice dripping out. Louis placed his book down, sending a final stroke to Ajax. "Sleep well?" He asked. 

"Yes, thank you. Yourself?"

"Hmm, never been a good sleeper."

Even now, Liam hasn't questioned it. Nor did he question the slight hint of red in Louis' eyes that morning. All in all, he had no qualms with the boy, barely saw him.

Niall, on the other hand, was probably the easiest person to talk to. Liam wasn't sure what it was but the lively Irish lad just held some kind of spell over him. They'd only briefly spoken a couple of times in the morning but Liam was hooked. Harry'd told him that he shouldn't interfere with the blonde but Liam was finding it hard. 

"Hiya Liam!" A perky blonde Niall said as Liam entered the living room. He froze almost instantly, finding Niall in some sort of yoga position wearing some form of dress with, surprisingly, Louis sat at the end of one sofa attempting to read a book in some language Liam didn't understand. Over in the kitchen Liam saw Harry rummaging through the fridge. This was one of the few times that all of them were in the same room. There was the soft tune of some song in the background about Egyptians, and Liam realised he was staring and that to be fair, it was a strange sight. 

"Um...?"

"Want to join us?" Niall asked, flexing ridiculously.

"You, Niall, you mean join you." Louis scoffed, not once looking up from his book, his eyes scanning the book furiously. He must be wearing contacts...

"I'm good." Liam responded, eyes not falling from Niall's arse. Harry must have noticed because Liam suddenly felt his presence next to him, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Your loss. I've been trying to get Louis to join bu-"

"I've already told you, I'm flexible enough." Liam heard Harry cough and gulp besides him. Liam rose an eyebrow at his alpha but the man just shrugged it off. 

After that day there was just something about Niall that screamed at Liam's inner wolf. It was a carnal desire and Liam wasn't sure how to act upon it, if anything, he wanted it to disappear. It had even gone so far that he found himself watching Niall more intently. And that's when he started realising something. Niall was not like others.  
Yes, the whole house was weird but Niall was...

Take yesterday for example, Liam had home early to the house being spotless. When he had left in the morning it was exceptionally messy thanks to Harry having an inner wolf rage at the sports results on the TV. Liam only had to walk a short distance to their kitchen to find Niall smiling sheepishly at him, once again reading a book upside down.  
Then, later on in the day when Niall had gone out to his job at the coffee shop on campus, Liam stumbled upon his open bedroom door. Inside, apart from various clothes and items of Irish nature, were a variety of plants, spices and jars containing random items. In the corner sat an old black pot of some sort. 

"What the hell...?" Liam grumbled, not sure what to make of this room. He knew that he needed to consult with someone. So he was going to go and ask the other two.  
~~~~  
"Aha! Louis, just the bloke I was looking for." Liam had been sat downstairs on the sofa for five hours. It was now 2am. Louis really liked to party it seemed. The man in question raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him and toed off his Vans. "I've been meaning to ask you a few things." Louis nodded for him to continue, taking off his large coat.

"Go on." He replied.

"Have you ever..." Liam wondered how to phrase it... "Thought that Niall was different?"

"S'a bit racist assuming that just cause Niall is Irish he's different." Louis joked, going into the kitchen to turn the kettle on. 

"Not what I meant." Liam scoffed.

"What did you mean then?" Louis turned back to Liam. And then Liam felt something. He didn't really want to voice his opinion at all. Sitting here, in the dark of night in a room with Louis suddenly felt dangerous. The man was still waiting on him, the contours of his face more defined by the light. He looked, dangerous. And Liam decided he wasn't going to ask Louis, it felt like a bad move.

"Oh just that he doesn't study but gets good grades..." Liam lied. He knew Louis could see through it. Heck, Niall hadn't even gotten any results back as he had barely started. Liam was shit at this. Luckily, Louis just rolled his eyes and turned back to the kettle. Wishing him goodnight, Liam left. He'll just have to ask Harry then.  
~~~~  
-H- Liam's wolf howled. They were both running around the forest areas surrounding the university. Liam's light brown and smaller beta wolf having to try and catch up more with Harry's.

-What?- Harry asked. His large form came to a halt by a stream, the flicker of moonlight generating a welcoming atmosphere. Harry's chocolate brown wolf turned to face him and Liam could see a questioning look in his emerald eyes.

-Have you noticed anything odd with Niall?- Harry paused a moment, clearly in thought.

-He smells funny.- The wolf howled back to him. Liam snorted in agreement. 

-I think there's something up with him. I want to find out.- Harry's wolf grunted and began to stroll again.

-Be safe though Liam. No one can know about us.- And that was it.  
~~~~  
Liam planned on following Niall but everywhere the blonde went was completely normal. He'd wake up at 7:30 every morning, take his bike to uni and have his lectures. He'd then work for a few hours after school, go to the library a bit and then come home to make Harry and Liam some food. 

It wasn't until Harry had to go into the nearest city for a Law seminar and Louis was once again not here that Liam decided to really create a plan. He knew that Niall wouldn't expect him home on a Friday until three, so, naturally, Liam would come home earlier and catch the Irish lad in the act... Whatever this act may be.  
Liam had managed to skive off of his last class of the day meaning he could go home early and source out Niall. He had it all set out. If necessary he could use his inner wolf to sense anything off and find out. 

The route back to the house was quicker than usual. The house itself looked no different. Still red brick and still standing. There was some mail stuffed through their letter box and by the door was a pair of Harry's old boots and a pair of Louis' shades. 

Taking the mail, Liam quietly opened the door. He could hear humming from the kitchen, knowing it was Niall. He placed the letters down, assuming that everyone would just come and pick up their own worth whenever. 

Liam carefully traded through to the living room. His inner wolf was having a crazy time, howling and whimpering inside. However, as he opened the door, Liam was truly shocked.  
What first hit him, both physically and literally, was a bright flare of green. He was stunned for a moment until he snapped out of it, eyes widening at the green ball of whatever floating around. It went about and steeped some dust off the floor and patted down the pillows on the sofa. Liam couldn't believe his eyes.

Niall was still humming when Liam turned to face the kitchen. His back was to the door and he was swaying his hips, singing a Disney tune Liam knew quite well.

"Put it together and what do you get....?" Niall suddenly froze as Liam sang with him. Liam could see the boys shoulders tense. The green flares around him suddenly retracted back into Niall and the Irish lad turned round quickly. 

"Liam..." Niall's innocent face was open and vulnerable. His eyes were wide and his top lip shook. "I... How much-"

"Niall... I think we need to talk."

"I'm a witch."

"What...!?!?!" Liam nearly screamed. His mind was running faster than he ever thought before. It all made sense, Niall's happiness, the cleanliness of it all, the god damn flares. 

"Surely you're a warlock?"

"No. I'm a witch."

"You're a witch." Liam said. Niall nodded, swatting away a wasp with some green magic. The Irish boy still looked upset, his big blue eyes looking down at the floor.

"Please don't-"

"Tell on you?"

"No... Hate me."

Liam's head had never turned so quickly in his life. Did he hear him right? This boy, this witch didn't want to tell them because he thought he'd hate him? 

"Niall I could never hate you." Niall sighed in relief. "We all crave acceptance." Niall frowned.

"Liam... Is there anything you want to say?" Liam knew this was coming. He should tell Niall. It's only fair. Together they could work it out and be Faye's together but... 

"Yes I-"

"Afternoon lads." For someone who rarely came home, Louis was a fuckboy. "Everything alright?" The brunette plonked himself down on the sofa and smiled from behind his aviators.

"Yes..." Niall mumbled, smiling sweetly at the older boy. Louis frowned slightly, his eyes zoning in on the two of them. 

"Okay..."

"I best be getting food ready." Niall squeaked. Liam frowned. Dinner was going to be weird.  
~~~~  
Liam was right. Dinner was on an all new scale of awkward and that was saying something. It always seemed that when the four of them were sat together for once, things got awkward.

The meal Niall had laid out was lovely, a slightly spicy mix of fajitas with all the toppings. Liam's belly grumbled and he blushed when Niall smiled at him.  
Louis, like always, refused to eat anything causing Niall's upper lip to wobble slightly. The smaller brunette just shrugged his shoulders and stroked the damn cat like always. 

"Have fun today Liam?" Louis asked, a slight smile on his lips as he watched Niall sit down next to Liam. Niall blushed while the latter stared down at his food wondering what to say. Harry, on the other hand, was totally engrossed in his meal, occasionally looking up to squint his green eyes at Louis.

"Um, yeah."

-What's wrong?- Liam nearly jumped at Harry's voice in his head. He looked towards the Alpha and frowned. 

-Found out why Niall is the way he is.- Harry nodded slowly but continued eating, a sign that Liam should proceed. In the background, Niall was nattering away to an unimpressed Louis, so Liam had a chance to talk to Harry.

-He's a witch, another faye like us!- Harry choked on his food.

"Jesus Harry, are you alright?" Niall shouted, looking between Liam and Harry. Louis raised a perfect eyebrow but said nothing. The room had suddenly spiked in temperature.

"Yes, Niall... I er, just wanted more cheese?" 

"Is that a question or an answer, Styles." Louis said, brushing his fringe to the side. Harry grumbled but Niall was already up and getting the cheese grater.

Niall began to grate some cheese whilst Harry tried to begin a conversation. All seemingly went back to normal until,

"Aw shit." Everyone froze. The wolf in Liam howled at the sight of Niall's red blood dripping from his forefinger. Liam wanted to lick it better so he wouldn't be in pain but that would... 

Before Liam could finish speaking Louis was out of his chair immediately, eyes dilated.

"I... need to leave. I'm squeamish." And with that he was out of the room, gliding along the floorboards quicker than anything Liam had seen. The remaining three stared at each other. Not really sure what to say, Liam coughed into his hand.

"A witch." Harry said after a while, setting down his cutlery. 

"Um... yes." Niall seemed to shrink into his seat. 

"Well, we better tell him then Li." Liam's eyes widened, was Harry really saying they could tell Niall about their wolf nature?

"Tell me what?" Niall asked, suddenly very alert.

"We're wolves."

"For real?"

"For real."

"Holy shit, I only thought you guys existed back in the middle ages, this is... amazing!" Niall giggled happily, his green flares softly floating out of his body. Harry seemed impressed and even smiled slightly. "We've got to catch up!"

"Yes, but not today, it's late." Niall nodded submissively at Harry, Liam understood, Harry's alpha commands were hard to resist even to those who weren't wolf. 

"What are we to do about..." Niall drifted his head towards the door where Louis had exited from.

"We don't tell him, he's hardly here as it is." Liam replied, scratching his neck. Harry stood up slowly, getting to his full height.

"That may be so, but he's hiding something. I'm sure of it." And you're most likely going to find out? Liam finished Harry's hanging sentence, knowing full well that Harry was going to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse


	4. 'This isn't some Young Adult Book'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's turn to find out about the last room-mate.
> 
> Song: In the House in a Heartbeat- John Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse

October 2nd

After the initial surprise of finding out that there was another faye in the same building as him, Harry sought out to find out more about Niall. Maybe the younger lad could help Harry figure out the mystery that was Louis.

At 6am they all at down on the sofa with some tea and Harry had found out about most of Niall's life and in turn about theirs. 

"Grew up with me Mam, Dad and brother Greg in Mullingar, Ireland. Was the best, I tell ya." Niall reminisced, sipping on his tea. Harry hummed, wanting more information. He knew that Liam's wolf had an urge for the younger lad and he had to know all about him before Liam got caught in too deep. "Found out I was a witch pretty early on, runs in the family. Ma always had the most gorgeous pink flares that just lit up the room. It was great. And then me brother and Dad just helped me figure out how it all worked out, we were a great family. And then one day just... a fire. I'm not sure who started it but I was in the garden, trying to make my own potion for the first time, I was eight. All of them died..."

"I'm sorry Niall." Liam said, a sad smile pressed to his lips. Harry nodded in agreement.

"And what about yous two?" Liam immediately looked to Harry and he nodded towards the Beta.

"We used to live in Cheshire. Both were part of Harry's dad's pack. And then when we were ten or eleven Des went hunting and never came back..." Harry's inner wolf whimpered, Liam looked to him sympathetically. "Of course H was too young to take on the role as Alpha so my dad did what was best and married his mum. My mum died during childbirth so. They were happy... are happy. My dad was second in command and so they would wait until Harry was eighteen."

"Why're you here then?" Niall asked, blue eyes wide with wonder. 

"Because I made a mistake and Liam sided with me, when no one else did." Harry spoke for the first time. Liam bowed his head in a sign of submission. "We went out hunting, just for some deer, in our wolf skin. A few others from the pack were with us and I guess we stumbled upon remains..."

Liam looked to Harry, sadness and guilt in his eyes.

"Remains of my Dad." Harry continued. "I flipped, went mental, something an Alpha should never do and..." Harry groaned, pushing a shaking hand through his hair. "I blamed Liam's dad and my Mum. I blamed them for his death and I blamed them for all the pain and suffering it caused me." He laughed coldly. "I blamed my own mother because I was too much of a child. And I hurt her, I lashed out and caught her cheek, cutting it. Some other males and then Liam stopped me."

Liam nodded at Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder as Harry let out a loud sob.

"I stopped him and they began to shout at him, hurl abuse... I know he had flipped but what did they expect? He was seventeen, young and so full of anger." Niall had tears in his eyes, leaking down his face. "So I stood in front of them, stood for my Alpha, the man I knew would be the greatest leader. And they disowned us... Even Mum... she, just watched as we walked away." 

"And who's in charge now?" Niall pressed.

"Zayn Malik, some knob who shouldn't be in charge." Liam grunted.

"Can't you go back?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I hurt her... How could anyone look at me the same way."

"You didn't mean to." Harry looked up to Niall who held out a hand and brushed away some falling curls. "It's not your fault." 

"Thank you." Harry whispered. Niall smiled timidly and let his hand fall. Harry noticed Liam's eyes watching Niall's every movement. 

"Ooo it's a party in here." All three eyes snapped up to see Louis shedding himself of his coat, glasses perched up on his nose, hair wet from the rain. "Everything alright?" He asked as he took in Harry's form. Harry felt a growl come from his chest. He snapped out of his feelings of vulnerability and felt his Alpha senses come back.

"Just fine, thanks." He replied quickly. Louis' face looked a bit crestfallen but soon went back to his usual smirk. "Good. Just thought I'd let you lads know that tonight I'll be out all night, won't see you till tomorrow evening." Harry narrowed his eyes, where did the boy go to so often? Did he have a secret girlfriend? Was he an addict? 

"Partying all night long, eh Lou?" Niall asked, a wide smile of his cherubic face. 

"Yeah, something like that." Louis responded, flicking his hair and annoying Harry by doing so. "Later."

-Oh yes, we will be seeing you later- Harry's wolf called, causing Liam to stare at him suspiciously.   
~~~~  
Harry began his investigation of Louis that very day when Louis was out at University, if that's where he really went... secret druggie.

Louis' room was of course the basement, somewhere that when mentioned, sent shivers down Niall's spine. This interested Harry as usually Witches were very in-tune with their surrounding areas. Harry's wolf was also on the look out, snuffling and growling from within. 

The basement was cold when Harry entered it. It was dark and smelled of cigarettes. Harry knew Louis had a certain calling for a fag every now and then. There was also the faint hint of something else, but Harry's inner wold just couldn't get to grips on what it was.

The walls and ceilings had a red paint on them and the wooden floors were surprisingly clean even though Niall's magic did not enter there. In the far right hand corner lay Louis' bed, a large King covered in a dark chocolate quilt with fluffy white pillows, it was, once again surprisingly, un-made signaling that Louis was in fact sleeping there. Around the bed were random articles of clothing and the odd piece of paper. What really caught Harry's attention was the large bookshelf opposite of the bed. 

Strolling up to it, Harry glanced at the array of books on it. There was a few new books on Louis Art-history course but there was also a large amount of old texts that were battered and very worn out. Harry picked one up and opened it. He coughed in surprise as a vast quantity of dust emitted from it. He should probably put it back.

Checking out the bathroom he realised that there was no mirror. He frowned. Why did Louis' bathroom have no mirror? Was that where he went everyday? To a public bathroom?  
Harry grumbled as he stood on one of Louis' large knitted jumpers. He picked it up and held it to his face. Harry groaned. The scent was intoxicating, the smell of Louis lingering in his airways. Harry had to snap himself out of it. He was not here to be a creep. 

Sighing in annoyance, Harry decided that although bizarre, Louis' room held no answers. He'd have to follow Louis one night. Tonight most likely. In wolf form, so he was on top form.

He made his way back up the stairs and into the living room seeing the time was nearing 8'oclock. 

After fifteen minutes the door opened and Louis stepped in, looking as gorgeous as ever. He quickly said hello and then belted downstairs only returning wearing the jumper Harry had smelt. It caused something deep within Harry to bubble, he didn't know what.

"Later." Was all Louis said as he darted out the front door again in a gust of energy. Harry slowly rose up and went to grab his coat.

"Where are you going H?" Niall asked Harry, coming up behind him whilst stirring something. 

"Just going to pop out for a jog." Niall took in Harry's attire and frowned at him. "Don't worry Ni, I'll be back. Be good with Li," this caused the blonde to blush profusely. "Bye!"

Harry slipped out of the door and shivered. The cool October air wrapped around him and he could see his breath in the little puff of air he was creating. Harry looked around and saw the entrance to the forest just to his left. He quickly jogged over there and turned wolf almost instantly. 

He panted, it felt good to be in wolf form. Now he was more alert, more active than ever. Sniffing deeply he soon locked on to Louis' scent. Strangely enough it was leading him further into the forest. Harry started at a slow trot, not wanting to wear himself out just in case he came across any drunks he had to out run. 

Soon enough he came to a clearing and Louis' scent was stronger than ever. It coursed through Harry and he had to hold in a moan. It was so strong and different to any other human that Harry didn't know what to do. 

The forest, that was always so inviting by day, was quiet. The bare branches spiked into the sky, creating a nightmare-ish feel. There was no sign of life to be found anywhere. The sound of rustling bushes from miles around entered Harry's ears.

Louis' trail stopped here. So he would wait.  
~~~~  
After what had seemed like forever, a rustle broke Harry out of his trance. His ears flattened as he heard the sound of feet crunching over some dead leaves. He looked over to his right and saw two figures emerge, one being carried by the other. Harry refrained from growling as he saw the person doing the carrying was Louis. For someone so small he was strong.

What really caught Harry's attention was his eyes. They were bright red. His skin was still tanned but his whole body seemed to be taut and wild. Harry's breath got caught in his throat when he saw the teeth. Sharp little canines poked out and lunged into the neck of the girl Louis was carrying.

Harry growled.

This caught the attention of the feeding Vampire.

"A wolf?" Louis' voice was still like syrup to Harry. "What're you doing around these parts, dog?" Harry was glad that Louis did not recognise him. 

Harry growled once more and started to make his way over to the girl. He realised she was still breathing. At least Louis hadn't killed her.

"Not going to turn doggy? Afraid I'll attack you then?" Louis laughed, the blood from his teeth dripping down his chin. He turned back to the girl and pulled her hair back. Biting his lip he then proceeded to lick along the cut on her neck. He then began to suck.

He had no choice, so Harry turned.

"Louis." 

Louis visibly froze. 

"Louis, turn around." Harry knew he would. He had used his Alpha voice. The vampire turned round and gulped. His eyes were still red but his mouth hung open a bit as he stared at Harry. He looked every bit as beautiful as he usually did. 

"You're... a wolf?" Louis asked, his hands shaking slightly. He looked so small compared to Harry's large frame and his inner wolf howled with delight.

"And you're a vampire?" Louis nodded slowly, Harry could see his eyes changing back to their deep blue. This seemed to bring Louis out of his vampiric trance.

"Harry... I..." He started to tear up, something Harry wasn't expecting. "Please... you have to understand. I'm-" He started to look around frantically, biting on his lip. "Please don't bite me."

This made Harry cringe. The bite of a wolf to a vampire causes their immortality to dissolve, a sort of neutralising effect one could say. If Harry were to bite Louis now he would become mortal, just like the rest of them.

Harry stared at him for a while, wondering what to do. Vampires and Wolves weren't enemies but they were also not friends. Vampires were dangerous...

"I won't bite you." Louis then flung himself at Harry. Harry was caught off guard but encased his large arms around Louis' waist. His smell was so much more prominent and Harry's wolf was having such a field day that Harry had to tell him to calm down.

"Thank you, oh thank you Harry." Louis gushed, his body limp in Harry's arms. "I... i'm so sorry i didn't tell you... couldn't tell you Harry... oh Harry I'm sorry."He babbled. Harry hushed him, a big hand stroking up his small back. 

"We need to go home, and you need to tell the other boys. There's now four faye's in one house. This is bad." Harry added the last bit more to himself. 

"Four?" Louis peered up at Harry, his eyes wide with confusion.

"Niall's a witch, did you not know? I thought Vampires were good with these things." Louis scoffed, but remained in Harry's arms, his dainty hands on Harry's biceps.

"I've been trying to ignore all of you, haven't had time to watch you all." He replied. Harry nodded. He then remembered the girl. Louis noticed his glance. "I don't kill them, she'll wake up soon, think of it as a nightmare." Harry hummed.

"Let's go now." His Alpha tone made Louis shiver. Harry's wolf moaned with happiness but Harry didn't show any of that on the outside. He didn't need anymore confusion.  
~~~~  
"No way." 

Louis whimpered as Niall stood up abruptly, his actions far from his usual bubbly self.

"Niall..." Liam warned but the blonde continued.

"You're letting him stay here, even after you saw him drink from an innocent girl?"

"I had to Niall, I need to survive!" Louis exclaimed from where he sat on the sofa next to Harry. Harry remained silent, watching everything intently.

"Oh yeah? What's to say you won't come and kill me in my sleep?!" Louis winced, curling himself in slightly to Harry's side. Harry noted Louis' submissive state closely. 

"Please Niall... I can't... don't have anywhere to go." Louis begged. Niall turned t the Vampire and sighed. 

"And what about school, huh? Do you sparkle in the sun as well? Going to hunt down a nice girl?"

"This isn't some Young Adult book Niall. I don't sparkle, nor do I constantly need blood. And no, I don't want a 'nice girl'." Louis huffed.

"Harry?" Niall asked the Alpha. Harry looked down to Louis who was now looking at him pleadingly. 

"He stays. Tomorrow we are all getting intel on each other. No secrets, no cover ups. We find out about everything. This is serious. Four faye's in one house, it's going to attract something."

"Attract what H?" Liam asked. Harry frowned, looking down at Louis again who's blue eyes widened at Harry. Harry felt something within, like his Alpha rank was now instated in the house, like he was leader of something for once.

"Something wicked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse


	5. A What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes charge, Louis likes.
> 
> Song: A Window to the Past- The Harry Potter soundtrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse

October 3rd

 

Louis was an idiot. How could he have been so reckless? Not only did he allow for his other housemates to see who he really was, but also showed his vulnerable side in front of an Alpha no less... 

 

Louis sighed and rolled over in his bed seeing that the time was 7:34am, and a Saturday. Groaning, he decided he should probably get up and meet the others in the living room. Harry had called for a house meeting at 8am sharp, shouldn't be late for the 'boss-man'.

 

The vampire had learnt rather quickly that the tall Alpha was adamant on keeping up his leader image, not that Louis was complaining, it was rather hot.

A soft meow sounded from outside Louis' door and he grinned. In an instant he was at the door letting Ajax in, his little paws padding cautiously over the cold wooden floors of the basement. Smiling at the kitten, Louis glided over to the bathroom.

 

The bathroom had an old feel to it. The walls were large format tiles of white and red and the floor was tiled, unlike the wooden floored bedroom. The cabinets were of a dark wood and the counter tops were a brilliant white quartz. The walk in shower was probably the most impressive to Louis as he set over to the sink and turned the tap on.

 

After many years alive, one starts to remember every aspect of one's face and so Louis had no need for a mirror. It wasn't that he couldn't see himself, of course he could, he just didn't like seeing how his face hadn't aged, that there was still the same face staring back at him. But if anyone asked, Louis always liked to say it was because he had no refection.

 

~~~~

The living room was warm with large streaks of sunlight poking through when Louis entered. Niall was bumbling around in the kitchen, the soft tune of some song playing in the background. Liam was on the sofa, prattling on whilst reading the morning newspaper and Ajax was perched next to him, purring loudly. 

 

Louis rubbed the back of his neck and fiddled with his sweater paws as he padded into the room. Liam looked up from his newspaper and gave Louis a wary smile. Louis returned it meekly before sitting himself on the other sofa, as to maintain distance. 

 

Shortly after Louis had sat down, Harry barged in the room. He wore a worn out wife beater shirt and a long pair of plaid pajama bottoms that sunk low on his hips. Louis looked away, trying not to think about the thin bit of skin he saw.

 

"Right then." Harry coughed, clearing his throat. "Round up lads." Niall exited the kitchen to come take a seat next to Liam, his body mass gravitating towards Liam slightly. Louis smirked.

 

"What's this, H?" Liam asked as Harry handed everyone a bit of paper.

 

"Last night I went on a dating website."

 

"Hardly the time to be doing that, Styles." Louis scoffed. He was silenced by Harry's glare. Louis shrank a bit in his seat, regretting his outspoken nature. 

 

"As I was saying. I went onto a dating website to get some average questions. Today boys you will be filling out these sheets and we'll stick 'em on the fridge so we all know all the details about each other."

 

Silence.

 

"What if we have someone over?" Niall asked, his face bright. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I doubt any human would want to come over here, aren't we a liability?" Louis sneered, still annoyed at Niall for coming on to him so harshly last night. Niall's face crumbled ever so slightly and Louis would have felt bad, but he didn't.

 

"We are going to do this whether you like it or not, now take a pen and answer." Harry warned, his authoritative tone making the venom in Louis' veins simmer a bit. 

 

Louis bit his pen lid and stared at the sheet, should be easy enough.

~~~~

Name: Louis William Tomlinson

Age: 19 

Louis scoffed at the next question.

D.O.B (REAL): 24/12/1529

Pfft. 

Relationship Status: Single- You think I have a relationship Styles?

Children: No, obviously.

Family: All dead.

Eyes: Harry, what is this? They're blue.

Hair: Brown

Nationality: French- But that was in the 16th C... so I'm currently British

Religion: Atheist, believe me after years of Christianity, I'm tired.

Faye: Vampire

Reason as to why: Was bitten. When in Rome... ahahahahaha

Abilities: Faster than average speed, heightened sense of hearing, never age blah blah

Dangerous?: Well, as long as I get my blood every three days I'm good.

Others out there?: Not that I know of, but most likely.

Facts:

-I can see my reflection

-I don't sparkle in the sun, nor do I burn

-I can't read your mind

-I do actually sleep.

 

Louis smiled at the finished product and nudged Harry slightly. He ignored Louis. Louis frowned. 

 

"Harry." But the man continued to scribble fiercely. Louis pouted and then smirked. Twisting his neck so that it was bared, he whimpered quietly, on a level that he knew Niall wouldn't hear and if Liam did, he wouldn't respond. The Alpha instantly looked to Louis. Louis bit his lip and smiled. Harry's eyes were dark looking at Louis' neck. "Finished." Louis whispered. He then passed his paper to Harry and quickly jumped into the kitchen. He could hear Harry growling slightly from his seat and smiled. 

 

"Okay, everyone done?" The other three nodded at Harry. The Alpha then picked up everyone's sheet and walked past Louis into the kitchen, he stuck down the four bits of paper on the fridge and beamed. "Everyone's free to read. So get to it." Louis was quick to grab Harry's not missing how the man flicked his eyes to Louis when he did so.

 

Flicking his fringe to the side, Louis scanned over the paper.

 

Name: Harry Edward Style

Age: 20

D.O.B (REAL): 01/02/1994

 

Oh good, Louis was only 465-ish years older than the man. 

 

Relationship Status: Single- Haven't found my mate yet.

 

Louis blushed at the thought of a mate.

 

Children: No pups.

 

Pups, cute..

 

Family: Father (deceased), Mother (alive), Step-Father (alive), Liam (obvs alive) and Gemma, my sister, assumed to be alive and in America.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Brown and Curly :P

Nationality: British

Religion: Roman Catholic

Faye: Wolf

Reason as to why: Wolf gene runs in family

Abilities: 

In both wolf and human form- Good sense of smell, hearing and strength, able to communicate with Liam telepathically. 

Dangerous?: No, on full moons we are slightly more lively. Rut may cause me to be more aggressive.

 

Louis licked his lips at that. A rut, eh?

 

Others out there?: Yes, my ex pack and a few others.

Facts:

-I'm not a werewolf, I change on my own accord

-I'm an Alpha meaning I'm the leader

-We mate for life

-Our children are called pups until they're sixteen

-We get incredibly warm in comparison to others.

 

"Warm, eh?" Louis asked, looking to Harry. The corner's of Harry's mouth raised slightly. Louis put out his hand and rested it on Harry's bare shoulder. The difference between Harry's warmth and Louis' coldness was somewhat intoxicating. Louis looked into Harry's green eyes and shuddered a bit, even though he never felt the cold. 

 

"What now?" They were knocked out of their trance by Liam who was staring at them intently, his brown eyes filled with curiosity. Niall smiled brightly.

 

"Now, we go shopping," everyone stared at the Irish Witch. "Oh no come on guys, it'd be great! Quality bonding time and all!"

~~~~

The towns supermarket was rather quiet for midday. Only a few elderly people and couples with babies decorated the aisles. The slightly marked and old linoleum flooring was a perfect wheeling ground for Niall who was gliding across them on the trolley. Behind him, holding a basket, knowing full well the trolley was only for fun, was Liam, his eyes warming at the sight. Harry was next, arms crossed, sunglasses down and plaid shirt open to reveal his tanned chest. Finally was Louis, looking aloof and rather small behind the tall Harry.

"First we need olives!" Niall cried. Liam scrunched up his nose.

"Why olives, they're gross."

"I like olives." Louis stated.

"Of course you would." Harry replied, putting in a pint of milk into Liam's basket. Louis stuck his tongue out behind the Alpha. 

"Booze is what we need." Liam said thoughtfully, staring down the alcohol aisle longingly. Louis stood next to him, hands on his hips. "Just a bit." Louis frowned and tugged the larger boy along. 

"Here we go!" Niall said as they entered the frozen aisle. Louis watched as the blonde opened a freezer and took out four tubs of ice cream. He then put them in the basket and clung to his trolley. Louis made to move on but Niall stopped him. "Oh those were just for me... You guys need to pick yours." Louis stared at him for a moment and then burst into laughter. 

"You'll get fat, Niall."

"S'not my fault I don't live off of blood." Louis responded by sassily flicking his hair back.

"I woke up like this..."

"Flawless." Niall giggled back. Louis smiled, enjoying the carelessness of his conversation with Niall. The witch was rather easy to get a long with.

"This is taking too long, split up." Harry said. Louis looked to the Alpha. He'd been rather quiet all trip, just standing there, arms crossed. "Louis come with me." Louis nodded his head far too quickly for his liking and scampered after the retreating figure of Harry.

Once he had caught up, he realised that they were in the snack section. Harry was plucking out some crisps, dips and popcorn. He passed them to Louis as he moved around to get more, Louis obediently taking them. Once he was done, Harry took back the snacks into his big hands, causing Louis to shiver slightly, thinking about those big hands on him...

"So, 16th Century, eh?" Louis snapped his eyes to look at Harry. The alpha was walking still but turned his head to smirk at Louis.

"Um, yeah..." Louis had never been comfortable with his age. His was extremely old really.

"Seen a lot then?"

"More than I would have liked." Harry looked to Louis. Louis' head was down. He'd seen terrible things.

"The books don't do it justice, Harry... I've seen, so much death and pain and war... I seen mistakes being remade because mankind is too stupid to look back on history and..." Louis felt his throat constrict. Images flashed through his mind of the worst parts of history, the stuff they didn't mention in the textbooks. "But I've seen beauty, and life." He smiled to himself. "And love..." He looked to Harry, seeing the Alpha staring right back at him, green eyes interested.

"And what's your favourite time period?"

"Probably this one."

"Why?"

"I don't know yet." And with that, they both smiled at each other.

~~~~

"Niall? Is that you?" Louis, Liam and Niall's heads shot round to where the voice was coming from. Harry had gone off to get Ajax more cat food as Niall had forgotten. They were met with a man, smiling and tall who was carrying a lot of alcohol. Behind him was another man, tall as well with dark hair.

"Greg, hey!" Niall said, rushing up to the man who spoke and hugging him. "How're you?"

"Great thanks!" Greg returned the hug, holding out for just a bit too long. Louis watched intently, his vampire senses were tingling.

"This is Greg and Nick." Niall introduced the two men. "Lads, these are my room-mates, Liam and Louis." Louis smiled tightly, not liking the two men already. 

"Pleasure," the nick bloke stepped forward and took Louis' hand, kissing it lightly. It was at this moment that Harry Styles decided to pop up and Louis was internally grateful.

"Who's this?" His voice was suddenly sounding more deep than it usually was. The Alpha wormed his way back to Louis' side, placing the cat food on the conveyer and curling his right hand over Louis' waist slightly. The vampire would have blushed if he could've. 

"Some mates, Greg and Nick this is Harry." The two men smiled pleasantly but Harry didn't seem at all impressed. His thick lips were pressed into a tight line and his stance was threatening. 

"Well, we best be going." Liam said, looking to Harry and Louis wondered whether they were having one of their secret conversations. Niall hugged his friends, giggling as they said something. He nodded and then smiled at them as they walked off. Harry remained by Louis' side for the rest of the payment, large hand dominating him.

~~~~

"Do it." Niall giggled and flares erupted from his hands, spinning around the room and hitting Ajax on the nose. The kitten sneezed and the room-mates laughed.

"Your go, Liam. Do some cool." Liam stood up and looked to Harry. The curly haired man paused for a second, but nodded. The two then went out and headed to the back garden, Louis and Niall following.

Louis watched in awe as the two men suddenly transformed into large wolves. Liam was slightly smaller, with light brown fur and big brown eyes. Louis smiled as Niall went over to stroke him. Besides him was Harry, large, darker and with full green eyes.

"'Ello Harreh." The wolf nuzzled his face into Louis' open hand causing Louis to giggle. Phratry growled slightly.

"Sick." Niall said as they turned back. He then turned to Louis. "Your go." He said almost weakly. Louis nodded, wondering what to do. After a minute he thought of something.

"Stand back then." He said. The three did as they were told and waited. Louis concentrated on getting his vampire form out. He soon felt his eyes darken, his teeth sharpen and muscles loosen. Niall gasped when Louis turned to him. "Roar." Louis said. He then dashed around the room, happy with his speed. Deciding that was enough, he turned back.

"Impressive." Liam said. Louis thanked him. "Well, let's go to bed!" 

"Wait!" Niall stopped the two werewolves and the vampire from heading to bed. "Greg's invited us to a party, 31st Halloween and all." The three frowned. "Please?" Niall asked, looking to Harry. The curly haired man pondered.

"I'll think about it." Niall squealed with delight.

"Your rut will be straight after that though, H." Liam said as they were all walking up the stairs. Louis bit his lip. The idea of Harry going completely ape with sexual desire turned the vampire on. "Best be careful."

"I will Liam, I think this will be a short one." Harry said, watching Louis, eyes hungry. The vampire smiled slightly. Yes, this will be interesting indeed.


	6. Low-Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just all of the forms for those who wanted Ni's and Liam's.
> 
> The LOW DOWN on all characters: BIRTHDAY YEARS ARE NOT THE SAME IN RL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse

Louis:  
Name: Louis William Tomlinson  
Age: 19  
D.O.B (REAL): 24/12/1529  
Relationship Status: Single- You think I have a relationship Styles?  
Children: No, obviously.  
Family: All dead.  
Eyes: Harry, what is this? They're blue.  
Hair: Brown  
Nationality: French- But that was in the 16th C... so I'm currently British  
Religion: Atheist, believe me after years of Christianity, I'm tired.  
Faye: Vampire  
Reason as to why: Was bitten. When in Rome... ahahahahaha  
Abilities: Faster than average speed, heightened sense of hearing, never age blah blah  
Dangerous?: Well, as long as I get my blood every three days I'm good.  
Others out there?: Not that I know of, but most likely.  
Facts:  
-I can see my reflection  
-I don't sparkle in the sun, nor do I burn  
-I can't read your mind  
-I do actually sleep.

Harry:  
Name: Harry Edward Style  
Age: 20  
D.O.B (REAL): 01/02/1994  
Relationship Status: Single- Haven't found my mate yet.  
Children: No pups.  
Pups, cute..  
Family: Father (deceased), Mother (alive), Step-Father (alive), Liam (obvs alive) and Gemma, my sister, assumed to be alive and in America.  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Brown and Curly :P  
Nationality: British  
Religion: Roman Catholic  
Faye: Wolf  
Reason as to why: Wolf gene runs in family  
Abilities:  
In both wolf and human form- Good sense of smell, hearing and strength, able to communicate with Liam telepathically.  
Dangerous?: No, on full moons we are slightly more lively. Rut may cause me to be more aggressive.  
Others out there?: Yes, my ex pack and a few others.  
Facts:  
-I'm not a werewolf, I change on my own accord  
-I'm an Alpha meaning I'm the leader  
-We mate for life  
-Our children are called pups until they're sixteen  
-We get incredibly warm in comparison to others.

Liam:  
Name: Liam James Payne  
Age: 20  
D.O.B (REAL): 29/08/94  
Relationship Status: Single pringle ready to mingle, ayyyyyyyy  
Children: None that I know of...  
Family: Hazza, Dad and Anne  
Eyes: Like, chocolate brown (is that romantic enough?)  
Hair: Brown  
Nationality: English, or is it British, I don't know, I failed geography  
Religion: Agnostic. Lol, like the joke in Hot Fuzz ahahahahha  
Faye: Wolf Boiiii  
Reason as to why: It's in my DNA... isn't that a song  
Abilities: H and I talk in our heads... And I'm hench, and got a good sense of smell and stuff  
Dangerous?: Nah, I'm a Beta, fairly harmless  
Others out there?: Yahhhh  
Facts:  
-I'm hot  
-I'm a wolf  
-Basically whatever Harry said

Niall:  
Name: Niall James Horan  
Age: 19  
D.O.B (REAL): 13/09/95  
Relationship Status: Single  
Children: No little witches :3  
Family: Yes, my grammy :)  
Eyes: Blueee  
Hair: Um, brown but I dye it blonde  
Nationality: Irish  
Religion: Catholic  
Faye: Witch  
Reason as to why: Um, because my parents did the dooooo  
Abilities: I can control things using my flares, make potions, healing stuff and yeah :)  
Dangerous?: Not really  
Others out there?: Oh yes, lots! But only in the UK and Europe now :(  
Facts:  
-I can roll my tongue!!!  
-I'm thinking you mean about my powers..  
-I can heal almost any injury!  
-I can control stuff  
-And Ajax is my familiar! :)


	7. Visiting Hour is OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house has a few Visitors round.
> 
> Song: Cantina Band- John Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse

The weeks leading up to Halloween

The three weeks went by incredibly normal for a household containing four fayes. 

At 6am sharp, Harry would be up and out of the door for his morning run, sometimes with Liam behind him, complaining about the time.  
Then when they returned, Niall would be up making a hearty breakfast before their seminars, with Louis concentrating on reading his textbooks, a cup of Yorkshire tea at hand and only moving when Niall asked for something, using his speed as an advantage.  
After that they all would go to school, having varying time tables meant they never really arrived home at the same time but Niall would always go to work or go see Greg and Nick in their house whilst the wolf boys would go to the gym. Louis was the only one who returned straight home, hating being around pointless humans.   
Once everyone was back, Niall would begin to make dinner, stuffing his face in the doing so as Harry and Louis would play round upon round of chess, Louis letting Harry win on some occasions.  
Then, when everyone went to bed, Harry would leave the front door open for Louis when he returned from his feed and Louis would lock the door, dragging his tired feet to bed.

All in all it was a well rehearsed routine that had yet to be disturbed... yet.

~~~~

Harry pushed open the door and sighed. He hated the long seminar sessions that his Law course provided but they were worth it, he wanted big, so he was going to get it. 

It was a rainy Friday and so Harry's scent was off, everything blurred into one. He placed his umbrella down and slid off his jacket. He then heard voices coming from the kitchen. He froze, his nose had just adapted to the confinements of home. He smelt someone new. 

Before he could say anything, the door behind him bustled open revealing a rather wet Louis. The smaller boy squeaked in surprise at Harry's large form blocking the way. The Alpha grunted a bit as Louis pushed past him to toe off his shoes. 

"Fucking pouring it down out there." Louis remarked, shaking his hair slightly. Harry nodded but put his hand out so Louis couldn't get past him. The vampire sent a confused look to Harry but Harry just tapped his nose. 

Understanding, Louis sniffed the air. Harry watched as his soft body tensed. 

"New smell." Harry confirmed to the lad. Louis nodded and tipped his head, a sign he wanted Harry to go first. Harry did just that, making his way into the living room and subsequently the kitchen. He pushed Louis behind him, just in case of attack but what he saw surprised him.

Sat at the kitchen table laughing was Niall and an old lady with flowers in her hair. She chuckled lightly at whatever Niall had said. Harry stared in confusion and was only knocked out of it by Louis' small hands on his hips, pulling his lithe body around to see what Harry was looking at. 

"Oh hello my dears, you must be Harry and Louis!" The old woman cheered, her blue eyes sparkling with witchcraft. Niall nodded and beamed. "Come here, sweeties." Louis made to go forward but Harry grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back, growling deeply. He didn't know who the hell this woman was.

Niall seemed to notice and frowned slightly. "Oh, sorry Harry." He said. Harry nodded, keeping Louis close to him who just stared at the Alpha in amusement over his possessiveness. "Um, grammy, Harry's an Alpha. You have to introduce yourself before he's comfortable letting him and Lou be near you." Niall emphasised the Alpha part much to Harry's delight. He liked knowing everyone knew he was top dog. 

"Oh, many apologies." The old woman said, "I'm Niall's grandmother!" Harry relaxed slightly. "Would he like to smell?" Niall's grandmother directed his question to Louis. The vampire stroked Harry's arm slightly and nodded. The old woman walked slowly up to the two and let her hand be sniffed by Harry. The Alpha nodded after a minute, his grip loosening on Louis.

"Sorry about that." Harry said, his voice gruff. The old woman smiled sweetly.

"It's alright dear, I know it's hard." Harry stood there confused but didn't question it. "I'm here to visit Niall, he speaks often of you all." Niall blushed. "Pleasure to meet you, but where's Liam?"

"Doing a sports study on kids or something, Mrs H." Louis replied, gliding over to the fridge and pulling out a frozen blood ice lolly. Harry smirked as he watched Niall's grandmother's face scrunched up in slight disgust as Louis proceeded to suck on the lolly. Harry, himself, did not look, knowing full well that if he did he would have to excuse himself from the room. 

"Charming, and please, call me Sylvia." Harry nodded and sat down on a counter stool. "I truly wished I could meet the lad that-"

"Grammy!" Niall hissed.

Harry turned to look at Louis who had raised an eyebrow at the exchange. 

"Oh yes, sorry dear. I just meant to say I hoped I would meet all of you." She then went to stand up, some purple magic floating softly around the room, Niall's green flares chasing after it. "But it was lovely to meet you all. I best be going, Niall, will you accompany me home?"

"Yes, of course."

"Niall." Harry warned before the Irish man left. "Next time you invite someone over we talk about it." Niall rolled his eyes but agreed, leaving Harry staring after him.

"He won't do as you say." Louis said, coming up behind him. Harry's shoulders sagged, feeling as if he was not 'Alpha' enough. "Don't worry, I'm going to run a bath, want to join?" Louis looked to Harry innocently. The Alpha nearly choked at the statement and could only watch in desire as the vampire walked up the stairs, laughing. Oh how Harry wished he could join...

~~~~

True to what Louis had said, Niall invited more people round their house, this time though he did ask.

"Harry, can I have some guests round?" He asked, pouncing on the Alpha as he and Liam exited the Range Rover, groceries in hand. The Alpha was tired from a long day of studies so just nodded. "Great, cause they're already here."

Little Niall did not expect the growl from the Alpha. Nor did he expect him to drop the shopping bags and get back into his car, driving away in anger. Niall stared at Liam expectantly. The beta just shrugged. 

The two made their way into the house and Liam was met with Greg James and Nick Grimshaw sat on their sofa, teas in hand and talking loudly. Louis was sat as far away from them as possible, stroking a rather angry looking Ajax.

"Liam's returned." Niall said smiling brightly. Louis immediately shot out of his seat, eyes wide, teeth biting his lip. "But Harry may or may not have gone off somewhere... angrily." Louis' eyes immediately darkened as he sank back into his seat, stroking the cat again. 

"Hello Liam." Greg said. Liam nodded to him, a strange feeling in his chest emerged as Niall sat down on the sofa next to Greg. Liam sat in the armchair, watching.

"Come sit with us Lou?" Nick asked, his eyes pleading. Liam nearly scoffed, it was evident that the man had a slight thing for the vampire. Liam wasn't surprised, Louis was very beautiful.

"It's Louis and I'm fine." Was the response. Liam refused to smile as Nick shuffled in his seat. Liam didn't know what was up with him but he didn't like Niall's friends, there was something up with them. 

The two guests and Niall then began to chat, rather loudly if Liam might add. The Beta glanced over to Louis who was looking his way. He directed his eyes to the door. Louis got the idea and stood up.

"Liam and I are going to put away the shopping." No response, all good. The two slunk out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. Once it was closed, Louis threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't know how much of this I can take." He said, his eyes darting around everywhere. "SO MUCH BLOOD, LIAM." He stage whispered. Liam nodded his head frantically.

"But do you notice something off?" He asked, hoping Louis would understand. 

"Other than that Grimshaw one trying to flirt with me, no. I can't smell them, Li, I'd lose it." Liam sighed in acknowledgement. Of course Louis couldn't, there was a lot of blood in that room, something Niall seemed to forget. 

"Okay, we'll just have to wait till H gets home." Louis nodded and the two re-entered the room, this time, both of them sitting on the opposite sofa. 

"Welcome back, no groceries?" The wolf and vampire exchanged a look but just shrugged.

~~~~

"And so, after I met him we went back, had some drinks and it was perfect." Nick drawled on. Louis rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. Nick had not stopped talking for going on an hour. Niall was too focused in giggling at what Greg was saying and Liam had pissed off to do some coursework at the gym leaving Louis unfortunately prey to Nick who had somehow managed to migrate over to sit next to the vampire.

"Sounds great." He said, smiling sarcastically. Nick didn't seem to notice and continued to talk. Louis internally groaned.

However, the quiet sound of the door prepped Louis up. He sat up straighter, eyes brightening instantly. True to his prayers, Harry walked into the room, tall and strong. Louis melted a bit.

"Hi Harry." Niall said, greeting the Alpha. Harry acknowledged him before turning to the others. He nodded to Greg, his nose twitching and then faced Louis and Nick. His eyes darkened a bit and Louis then noticed how Nick's hand was placed lightly on Louis' knee. 

"Alright mate?" Nick asked. Louis pushed the hand off of his knee and stood up, walking over to Harry.

"Where did you go?" He asked, his voice sounding quieter than usual. "Liam needed to talk to you." Harry looked down at Louis, his face blank.

"Worked out." He said. Louis nodded and pushed a strand of curls out of Harry's face. The Alpha smiled at the vampire. "I think it's time for everyone to leave." Harry said, no room for argument. Greg stood up slowly.

"Yes, thanks for having us Ni." Nick hummed in agreement. Harry pulled Louis into his side, large hand placed on his lower back, just before the curve of his arse. 

"Bye Lou, bye Harry." Nick said, walking over to two, oblivious to Harry's glare. He swooped in a kissed Louis on the cheek, causing Harry to growl. Nick didn't seem to notice this and smiled at Harry, exiting the room to the front door. Greg nodded to the two and was led out of the room by Niall.

After the goodbyes were said, Niall re-entered the room seeing Louis and Harry in nearly the same position, this time with Louis' small palm on Harry's chest, looking up at him. 

"All good?" Niall asked, noticing Harry's up-tightness. Louis nodded.

"All good in the hood."

~~~~

After Niall had gone to bed that night the two werewolves and the vampire sat down at the kitchen table, Ajax perched on top of a chair.

"Ok. What did you smell, H?" Liam asked, sipping on his beer. Harry grumbled.

"Smelt off, never smelt anything like that before, it was weird." Liam hummed in agreement. 

"The two of them aren't immortal." Louis continued, his blue eyes staring intently at the table. "There's mortality in them but it isn't human... Their blood was fresh but I don't know." He groaned in annoyance. Liam patted his back.

"I think it's safe to say that at the party we find out more." Harry replied, rubbing his eyes.

"How're we going to do that?" Liam asked.

"With a plan." Harry stood up and grabbed some sheets of paper off of the coffee table and a sharpie. He placed them down on the table and started to write. Liam peered over as did Louis.

'Operation Lilourry'

"What the fuck's that?" Liam asked. "Sounds like a disease."

"It's our names put together." Louis noted earning a smirk from Harry.

'Step One: Get friendly with the enemy at party, assign roles.'

"I'll go with Greg, he's always with Niall." Liam grumbled, Harry wrote down Liam's name. "Louis best go for Nick seeing as he fancies him." Harry growled at that but Louis intervened.

"Both of us can."

"Fine."

As Harry finished writing he nodded. 

"And so it begins."

"And so it begins." Liam repeated as the three of them stared at the paper, the clouds opening as rain started to pour on down outside.

And so it does, Louis thought to himself.


	8. Greg's Halloween Extravaganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four almighty go to the Halloween party Niall was so hyped about.
> 
> Song: Centuried- Fall out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse

October 31st- All Hallow's Eve

 

The morning of the 31st of October was fairly plain for the household. Liam had woken up at 7:29 to the sound of Niall baking cookies in the kitchen. It seemed almost strange for Liam to see Niall in the kitchen. After the recent affairs with Greg and Nick, Niall had been almost absent from the other three's life's.

 

Nonetheless he greeted the witch with a warm smile, a feeling stemming from his gut when Niall returned it with a dazzling, open mouthed smile. 

 

"Happy Halloween, Li!" Niall crowed, mixing some cookie dough batter. Liam walked over and took some of the batter and ate it.

 

Humming, he replied, "you too, Nialler." The witch slapped away Liam's hand, scolding him as he did so.

 

"These aren't for you, Liam. They are for the party tonight at Greg's." Liam growled softly, so quietly that Niall didn't hear. 

 

The other three faye's had yet to determine who and what the two visitors were. Their plan was hung up in Louis' basement, them knowing full well that Niall didn't go down there to clean, rather letting his magic do so. 

 

They did, however, have their guesses.

 

Liam thought they could be zombies, or the living dead as he hated the smell of them and they seemed to drink a lot, a classic zombie trait. That had been shut down completely by Louis who had reminded him that he smelt fresh blood. 

 

So Liam had asked the vampire what he thought. The sharp cheekbone lad proclaimed that he thought they were some form of demon, or at least Nick was. Liam disagreed, he didn't feel any negative energy but Louis was adamant with his choice. 

 

Harry, oh Harry... He decided to not guess and let fate tell them. He told the other two that he'd rather be unprepared than preparing to fight a faye only to realise it wasn't the one he thought and thus being even more unprepared. Louis had nodded at this and agreed. It seemed like Harry was preparing for a fight, and so Liam had to as well. 

 

"What're you going as?" Niall asked Liam as he poured some coffee from the coffee pot into Liam's toy story mug. Liam thanked the lad and sipped some, grunting as it burnt his tongue.

 

"We thought it'd be funny to go as ourselves, except the stereotypical versions. Lou's got an amazing cape to go with his outfit and Haz and I are decking out in these massive paws, should be a laugh." Liam chuckled at the thought of him and Harry wandering around like idiots whilst Louis put on his Romanian accent.

 

"Oh, cool." Niall said. "Morning guys." The door opened as Louis and Harry padded in quietly arguing about whether it was best to be Team Jacob or Team Edward. 

 

"Morning," Harry said, not taking his eyes off of Louis as the vampire settled down at the counter. Ajax suddenly appeared as usual and Louis petted the familiar softly. 

 

"What are you going as then, Ni?" Liam cursed Louis' rather tremendous sense of hearing. 

 

"Oh, I thought of going as a kitty cat." Everyone on the room paused to look at the Irish lad.

 

"A cat?" Harry asked, slotting down next to Louis.

 

"Yeah, with a cute tail and whiskers." Harry nodded slowly, the clogs turning in his head.

 

"Why a fucking cat?" Louis asked bluntly, to which Liam nearly choked on some bacon.

 

"Because... I was hoping to get... you know." Niall trailed off at the end, deciding that cleaning was more important than looking anyone straight in the eye.

 

"Oh." Louis relied. Liam looked to Harry seeing the Alpha looked just as confused as Liam was. "You won't get it boys." Louis smirked at the two wolves. Harry just rolled his eyes before helping himself to some bread whilst Liam still sat in confusion, his face scrunched up slightly. "Don't worry, Li, you'll see soon enough." Louis whispered.

 

~~~~

 

Louis was almost certainly always right. Liam did see what the other two boys were talking about when it came to them getting dressed for Greg James' Halloween Extravaganza. 

 

Liam and Harry were the first ones down, dressed in fake shirts that had a load of wolf hair coming from the chest and ripped jeans. On their feet was more hair and their faces were painted so that it looked like they had uncontrollable hair sprouting out everywhere. Needless to say they were very hairy. They also put on some amber contact lenses causing their eyes to be the colour everyone assumed werewolves eyes were.

 

"Classy lads." Both boys turned round to see Louis hanging by the door. He wore an open, frilled white shirt, his chest painted a ghastly white, with black slacks and shoes. A red cape was tied round his neck and alongside his white face was fake blood dripping by his mouth and his hair in a twist. "Like my cinnamon swirl?" He asked, pointing to his hair. Liam laughed and praised his work. 

 

Harry smirked at the little Vampire and trailed his eyes down his body. "No sexy kitty?" He asked. Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

"Nope, I'm on a mission. I'm sure Nick'll find me attractive anyway." Wrong thing to say, Liam thought as Harry growled loudly. Harry was about to say something until Niall flaunted into the room. He wore a rather short pair of shorts, a blank tank top, kitty ears, a fluffy tail and whiskers on his face.

Liam's mouth fell open wide as he took in Niall's appearance. Harry too seemed gobsmacked, forgetting his initial anger over what Louis had said. The vampire seemed to be the only one of them not affected, choosing to stare at his nails in boredom.

"Um." Liam sounded like an idiot.

"Do I look alright?" Liam nodded immediately.

"Yes." Harry answered for him, his eyes still wide. This comment caused Louis to whip his head up and glare at Niall. If Liam had any sense in him he would have chuckled at Louis' blatant jealousy. 

"I should have been a sexy kitty it seems." Louis snuffed. That caused Harry to snap out of whatever and face Louis. The vampire snarled slightly at Harry and left the room quickly.Harry looked to Liam who just shrugged. Tonight would be a good one.

~~~~

The dull throb of music echoed around the rather large house. Liam scrunched up his face as a huge pile of drunk kids already ambled out of the house, swinging and singing. 

Liam frowned and looked to the other three. Niall was positively thriving, bouncing on his heels and looking rather adorable albeit sexy. Louis was already looking bored and ignoring the stares of Harry who still was confused after Louis left him. Hell, Louis hadn't spoken since then.

"Let's go then!" Niall squealed.

"Yeah let's go find you know who." Liam winked at the other two.

"Let's go find Voldemort." Louis joked, but it came out rather harsh. He followed Niall in, ignoring the two wolves.

"Watch out for Niall, I'm on Louis." Harry said, stalking off after Louis and leaving Liam alone.

Sighing, Liam entered the building himself.

Grinding bodies, overflowing drinks, couples making out, games of strip poker, the party had a lot to offer. Liam had lost Niall in the see of people but he could see Harry standing in the shadows, eyes trained on Louis in hunger and anger as the little vampire danced with Nick, most likely trying to coax something out of him.

"Wanna dance?" He heard from behind him. He saw Greg drag Niall out onto the dance floor and plastered his front against Niall's back. Liam drowned but allowed it, he needed to observe. He looked to Louis was now grinding onto Nick, lolling his head back. 

Oh dear.

~~~~

Louis sighed internally as Nick tried to thrust his hips into Louis' arse again. He was only trying to tempt him but really?

"Wow, you can't be human?" Louis fake moaned, knowing it was blunt but could possibly work.

"You have no idea, babe." Louis cringed but then felt it. The room had dropped several degrees in temperature and a strange pulse was coming off of Nick. The man clamped his hands tightly on Louis so that he couldn't escape. A large bulge was pressed to his arse and Louis' shuddered. Louis' eyes widened, he needed to get out of this but couldn't risk his powers being shown.

He scanned the room for anyone, hoping Harry was near but couldn't see him. Nick started to sniff his neck and of Louis turned round he knew he would see black eyes.

Louis then did what he thought was best. He whimpered. It seemed to egg Nick on but Louis hadn't directed it at him. In an instant a large figure was pulling Nick away from Louis.

"My turn." Louis visibly relaxed and squeezed into Harry's space as Harry smiled politely at the disgruntled Nick. Louis then looped his arms around Harry's neck and whimpered again.

Harry's large hands encased his waist and he shushed Louis, one hand settling in his hair. "Hush, baby." Louis sagged into his embrace.

"He's an incubus, H." Louis felt Harry tense. "A fucking demon." He whispered into Harry's ear. An incubus was a demon in male form catches upon sleepers, especially women, in order to engage in sexual activity with them. They were foul creatures, lower than even Louis' vampire and were hated in the Faye world. They deteriorated your health and in many cases a human would die from the child of an incubus ripping out from them.

"How'd you know?" From the outside they looked like a loving couple swept in their embrace but if only they knew.

"The temperature in the room dropped and I felt him, how much he wanted it." Harry growled and a few people near them jumped in surprise. Louis carded his hands through Harry's hair. "We need to warn Niall and Liam." Louis still sounded shaken.

"I'll tell Liam through thought, I want to make sure you're okay." Louis nodded, turning round in the embrace, his arms still around the Alphas neck.

"Good idea." Harry nipped at the back of his neck slightly. Louis moaned as he felt his hard crotch dig into him. "Move, baby." Louis whined and started to grind back into him, my arms around his neck. Louis felt drunk. It was a good feeling. Harry's presence was everywhere and he wanted to know why.

"Feels good?" Harry asked, rubbing his hands over Louis' hip bones. The vampire nodded and tilted his head back to look into Harry's lust filled eyes. He leant in a bit, intoxicated. That was until a loud scream echoed through the house.

~~~~

-Liam, find Niall and get him away from Greg. They're demons.-

-okay H.- Liam responded, eyes darting around the room for the Irish lad. He couldn't see him and growled. A girl next to him gave him a strange look but Liam just brushed it off.

He tried to smell Niall but the overpowering smell of both Harry, Louis and the two demons clouded out any witch scent.

"Have you seen the cute kitty?" Liam asked the girl next to him. She rolled her eyes but pointed to upstairs. Liam's heart rate picked up. Pushing last people he made his way to the stairs and dashed up them. The hallway was dark apart from the small crevice of light pouring out of the end doorway. 

A sudden shriek filled the air and Liam knew it was Niall. Using all of his wolf strength he barged down the door. Once in he immediately growled.

Niall was on the bed, shorts pushed down as Greg streaked across him, snarling, eyes black as night. Niall was crying, his hands tied to the bed post and his magic desperately trying to free him.

Before Liam could do anything though, he was pushed against the door with such force that it broke, knocking him unconscious. 

~~~~

Niall cried as Greg returned back from Liam's still body, hissing as he did so. However, fate seemed to be on his side as a gust of wind suddenly came up behind Greg.

"Hey, bitch." Greg spun around and Niall cried with happiness at Louis' snarling face. His canines were out and his eyes red. "I'm hungry, can I have a bite?" Greg frowned and them yelped as Louis launched himself on him. It all looked like a blur as Louis started to dig his teeth into the incubus. Greg was wailing and Niall knew he was calling out to Nick. 

Nick was at the door in an instant but looked far from good. Supporting a black eye and bust lip he hissed at Louis. However, Harry was right behind him, growling. He lunged at Nick and Niall didn't know where to look.

The two Faye's had very different fighting skills. Harry was harsh, tough and brutal, growling and tearing as he flinched Nick around the room like a ragdoll. Louis on the other hand was fleet and light, springing away from Greg's impending attacks. 

He wasn't quick enough though as Greg managed to snick Louis on the chest slightly, causing the vampire to whimper on pain. This obviously caught Harry's attention. The alpha flung Nick to the side easily and grabbed Greg by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"What the fuck did you just do?" He growled, his large paws tightening his hold. Greg garbled but laughed under his choke. Harry grumbled, a loud frightening sound from his chest. "I should kill you. But I don't want you to get away so easily." And with that, he chucked Greg into a pile next to Nick. Both of them looked exhausted and almost like they were going to faint.

Louis quickly untied Niall, snarling slightly at his chest wound. Niall hugged him immediately, weeping into his cold chest. The vampire stroked the witch's hair, cradling him close. By the door, Harry had already picked up Liam.

"Let's go, I'll sort this out later." Harry said, his alpha voice present. And so they left the rubble.

~~~~

"It's not too deep." Niall said as he rubbed some pain relief mould onto the vampires chest. The vampire chuckled.

"For someone who's immortal, you'd think shit like this doesn't hurt. Well, it does."

"Why?" Niall asked. Louis sighed, buttoning his shirt back up.

"The venom in my blood works like blood, so I do feel pain. All the venom does is stop my cells from ageing. Other than that I'm pretty human." 

"So you can get a boner?"

"Niall!" Louis scolded but laughed nonetheless. It was then that Harry re-entered the room. "How's Liam?" Louis asked, allowing the alpha to sniff his hair, checking for any injuries. 

"Fine," Harry replied, sitting next to them on the sofa. "He'll sleep it off." Niall nodded, suddenly feeling tears break through.

"I'm so sorry." He gasped. "This was all my fault. I shouldn't have gone off with them without you checking them over, H. Or Louis' sensing them out. If it hadn't of happened we wouldn't be in this shit." Louis reached over and stroked Niall's hair.

"Don't worry Niall, we're safe now."

"But you got hurt and... Liam!" Niall choked on his tears. Louis hushed him. "And he touched me... I'm so..."

"He won't ever touch you again, I promise." The Alpha of the group stated, shoulders tense, anger coursing through him. Niall smiled weekly. "I would kill him."

"It's best if you go to sleep Niall. You'll see him in the morning." Niall nodded and bent down to kiss both of the cheek. He bid them goodnight and left the room. 

Harry sighed and rested back against the sofa, kicking out his long legs. "Tense Alpha?" Louis asked, wiggling into his side, his cold skin calming against Harry's hot one. The Alpha nodded. Louis sat closer and felt how hot Harry was. "You're burning up, are you alright?"

"I just wasn't quick enough." He growled, eyes shooting open to stare into Louis' blues one. "This was my fault." He fingered the now scar on Louis' chest, scar thanks to Niall's health mould.

"I was too slow more like." Louis responded, curling into Harry's side. The Alpha lifted his arm up and let Louis slide under it. The vampire snarled slightly at the temperature. "Harry you need to sleep this off, you might have a cold." They both stood in and walked into the hallway. 

"Night Princess." Harry said, bending down and kissing Louis' cheek. The vampire looked to the ground, biting his lip. "I'll kill anyone who ever touches you again." He then stalked off. 

Louis stood there for a minute, confused as to why Harry was suddenly so much more blunt with his possessiveness but just pegged it down to the events of tonight.


	9. Hot Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry experiences a difficult three days.
> 
> Song: Hot Stuff- Donna Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr me: larrywellingtoncurse

November 1st

The room was dark, a faint glow from the streetlights illuminated the room enough for him to see the figure. He jerked forward, lust consuming him as the body on the arched their back. The soft silk of the panties they wore stretched over their round arse, tempting him. 

Harry growled. The figure whimpered. "Take me Alpha." They cried, arching even more. "Breed me, knot me." His senses became confused, the overwhelming urge to have his way with the boy on the bed was insane. 

He smelt it all. 

Chocolate.

 

Cinnamon.

 

Heaven.

 

Flowers.

 

Sex.

 

Sin.

He saw it all.

Tan skin.

Curves.

Scratch marks down the back.

Blue, blue eyes.

Harry's eyes shot open, his pupils blown. His head throbbed and his body felt heavy, needed release. He panted when he stood up, large hand clutching his head as he felt dizzy. The dream had set it all off.

 

"Shit." He grumbled, his voice lower than usual. "Liam..." He croaked, feeling useless as there was no way Liam would have heard that.

 

He dug on his dark sweats and fumbled around to open the door, the bright light from the hallway causing grief to the wolf.

 

Speaking of his wolf, the ravenous animal was on the edge of it all, probably giving Harry only an hour before he blew. 

 

Luckily, Liam was sat downstairs as usual when Harry came down. He looked up immediately, his beta sense smelling out Harry. Harry clung to the door, sweat forming. It was hot, too hot.

 

"H, you need... we've got to..."

 

"I've got about thirty minutes before it hits, Li... Clear the basement, I'll need it, it's the most fortified part of the house." Liam nodded, eyes wide in fear.

 

"Both of them are out at school right now..." Harry growled a bit, shaking his head immediately afterwards. "I'll send a warning text." Liam grabbed his phone and did so.

 

"Don't let Louis in at all." Harry heaved, sliding down to rest against the door, his body starting to get hotter and hotter as the minutes dragged by. 

 

"Why?" Liam asked, annoyingly.

 

"Because he can't see me like this... I'm not me like this." Liam nodded and shot another text to Louis. "Now get me to the basement."

 

Liam helped Harry up and allowed him to lean on him, hissing slightly at the heat of his Alpha's skin. Soon they were stumbling down the stairs to Louis' room. 

 

However, once inside, it seemed Louis' smell and belongings hit Harry's rut off instantly. Liam watched as Harry bent down and howled, loud and possessively as he gripped a sweater of Louis' and brought it to his nose, burying in it. Liam chose this moment to leave, closing the door and locking the bolt in place. Harry would not be able to leave without permission.

 

Inside, Harry quickly stripped himself of his sweats and underwear, grabbing his cock in a large hand and pumping fiercely. He grunted, the smell of Louis all around was intoxicating for the Alpha. His thought were also of Louis.

 

Of Louis' smell.

 

His hair.

 

His eyes.

 

His voice.

 

His figure.

 

His arse.

 

Oh, god, his arse.

 

Harry could mate him. Give him pups. Louis would be full of so many of their pups. And he could bite him and claim him. He would scent him. His mate, his lover, his.

 

"Mine." He growled, tugging on his dick.

 

He whined slightly as he drew his first orgasm from himself, coming into his hand with a sigh. His knot expanding unhappily, wanting to be inside someone.

 

Louis specifically.

 

Harry sighed, he would be calm for maybe five minutes before he'd swell up again and need to jack off again. This was going to be a long three days.

 

~~~~

 

Louis was with Niall when both of them received the texts, both boys walking home early from school as last lessons were cancelled. Louis looked down to his phone and frowned.

 

Limabean: Alpha Boy's in Rut. Stay away from house for a few hours.

 

And then.

 

Limabean: Louis, stay away until I tell you when it's over. H is in the basement.

 

"Why do I have to stay away from my own house?" Louis snarled, shoving his phone back in his pockets. 

 

"Because you drive him loco!" Niall giggled, playing with a flower crown in his hands. Louis rolled his eyes at the witch, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

 

"It's not like I can't handle him." Louis cringed afterwards, realising what he had said. Niall burst into a fit of giggles, crowing out rude remarks about Harry's penis size and how Louis would beg for it. "Oh piss off Niall. I'm not some omega."

 

"Yeah but you would be if you were wolf!" Niall responded with causing Louis to punch him lightly in the arm. 

 

"I'm still going home." Niall stopped walking to stare at Louis in confusion, his eyebrows knitting together.

 

"But Liam said you shouldn't."

 

"Who care's what Liam thinks, I just won't go downstairs. I need to sleep somewhere as well." Louis argued, kicking over a few stones. Their house was in sight, looking remotely peaceful for a building with an Alpha in rut in.

 

"Louis... this could be dangerous." Niall said as they got closer, trying to sway the Vampire. But Louis didn't listen, instead opening the door.

 

The smell was distinct. Even Niall's pathetic with nose could smell the blatant odor of sex and rut. Niall looked to Louis, the vampire standing still and tense. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes wide.

 

"Can you smell it Niall?" He asked, walking to the stairs. Niall swore and went to grab the vampire by the arm. "Smells so good... smells like Harry, Niall. Smells like a man." He whispered, almost like under a spell. 

 

Luckily for Niall, Liam walked in from the kitchen, face like thunder. "I thought I told you to stay away, Niall. Yet you disobey and allow Louis in." Niall hung his head in shame as Liam dragged Louis into the living room. He then closed the door and stared at them.

 

Louis seemed to snap out of his trance and look around in confusion. "What was that?" He asked, pinching his nose.

 

"That was the smell of Harry's rut driving you insane." Liam responded, putting the kettle on. "Wear this." He pulled off his jumper and chucked it at Louis. The vampire frowned but put it on. "H will have smelt you by now, the jumper will hopefully drown out your scent, otherwise we'll have an angry Alpha wanting to come out."

 

True to his word, the three of them heard an almighty howl and a thump. Liam sighed deeply, dragging a hand through his hair. 

 

"Is he locked in?" Louis asked, his heart clenching at the thought of Harry alone.

 

"Yup, and he won't be out until the third, okay?" The vampire and the witch nodded. "And no one goes to see him, alright?" 

 

~~~~

 

2nd November

 

Louis rolled over in the bed, eyes staring at the clock. 12:34am. He sighed.

 

Harry's bed was huge. Larger than Louis' bed downstairs and much warmer. Harry's scent overpowered it and Louis felt himself roll into a burrito, happily sniffing the sheets.

 

He heard another growl. Louis cursed his good sense of hearing. Harry had been active for a long time and Louis was finding it hard to do anything. He wanted to go down and see him. Or just speak to him.

Yes, that's what he would do. Speak to him. With the cover of night, Louis snuck out of his room, his quick vampire reflexes keeping an eye out on Liam's bedroom door. He fled down the two flights of stairs until he came face to face with the basement door. This was it.

There was silence. Louis' small hand came up to knock on his own bedroom door. Silence once more.

"Harry?" He whispered, hoping he heard.

Another minute of silence.

"Lou?" Louis nearly whimpered at the sound. Harry sounded so rugged and tired. "You need to go." Louis made a disgruntled noise, "you smell too good baby."

"I want to help." Louis said. Harry groaned from behind the door and Louis felt the Alpha flop down against the door. Louis did the same on his side. "I want to talk to you." Louis heard rustling and the sound of hand on skin, he would have blushed if he could have. 

"Wanna talk about what you do to me?" Was the response, the sound of Harry's hand on his cock loud in Louis' ears. Louis gulped, his own hand trailing to his bottoms. "Talk about your sweet body? How I want to bite it, suck on it, please it?" 

"Harry..." Louis whispered, hand sinking down his bottoms to wrap around his growing erection.

"Or what about what I'd do to your arse? Yeah, love your arse Lou. So fucking big. Bite it so much. Would never let it go. Bet it'd look amazing in panties." Louis whimpered. "So tight as well, huh? Bet you'd submit to me so easily, let your alpha fuck you till you see stars. I'd fuck you so hard Lou, you won't be able to walk, let alone leave my side."

The harsh sound of jerking off filled the night silence. Louis thruster desperately into his hand, panting and whining. 

"Let you use me, H." Louis cried, knowing he was going to come soon. 

"Fuck yeah, knot you so bad. Fill you with my pups."

"Breed me."

A groan sounded from the other side of the door and Louis came as well, feeling a bit spacey. He looked down to his sticky hand and placed himself back into his pants. A I'd suddenly sounded. Louis jumped up quickly, seeing the bolt thudding against the door.

"Lemme touch you Lou." Harry demanded, barging against the door. Louis gulped. He looked around, panicking. Harry couldn't be let out, Liam said so. 

"You gotta stay in there, H." Louis said, trying to convince the Alpha.

"No." He growled, the bolt breaking slightly. Louis started to get scared, scared of what would happen when Harry broke free.

"Please." He whined. "Please, H." The thudding stopped. "I'll let you breed me when you're out, I promise." He begged. 

Silence...

"Leave now, Louis," Louis whimpered but obeyed. "Night baby." Was what he heard as he ran back up the stairs.

Once in the safety of Harry's bedroom, he crawled back under the covers and whimpered. He heard Harry's growl in response from all the way in the basement. Sleep seems like the best idea.

~~~~

November 3rd

The kitchen was very quiet. 

Niall was buttering everyone's toast, par Louis', sometimes looking up to see the glaring contest between Louis and Liam.

Liam was sat, arms crossed, face like thunder. His arms muscles occasionally twitched, his inner wolf annoyed that Louis' had gone downstairs to speak to Harry. It could have gone badly, he needed Louis to know this.

The vampire, on the other hand, was sat scrolling through their tumblr, a small smile on their face. Ajax sat next to him, oblivious to the tension. Niall placed Liam's toast in front of him and began to snack on his own.

"Well?" Louis' head shot up, looking at Liam with wide eyes. "Care to explain why it's taken you a day to tell me that you went down to see him?" He asked, smiling lightly to Niall as the witch passed him the jam.

"Nothing happened, Liam." The vampire shrugged, flicking some fringe out of his face. The beta growled. "What I want to know is what's happened to those Demon shitheads?" Niall froze next to them, eyes wide. Louis looked to him in sympathy.

"I need Harry's assistance, but currently they're locked up, in a shed not too far from here." Louis nodded, placing his phone down.

"Where you gonna do? He asked, finally stroking the grumpy cat. Ajax purred loudly.

"Kill them I suppose." Niall squeaked causing the other two to turn to him. "Problem, Niall?" Liam asked, concern etched into his voice. The blonde shook his head.

"I just... Sorry it's nothing." The wolf and vampire stared, mouths open as Niall exited the kitchen, grabbing his coat and leaving the house.

"Um?" Louis said. 

"How very eloquent." Liam teased. Louis rolled his eyes. "Seriously though Lou, what you did was dangerous. Harry's not himself when in rut. He's more bold, possessive and overall angrier." 

"So you mean anything he says is a lie?" Louis asked, a deep feeling of worry emptying into his system.

"No, he's very truthful in rut." Louis didn't know whether to be relieved or flushed with embarrassment. He'd basically told Harry he'd mate with him...

"Liam," the beta smiled at him. "Are there male omegas?" He asked, suddenly finding the table very interesting. The beta hummed a yes, taking a sip of his coffee. "So, a male could get pregnant?" 

"Yes Louis, male humans can get pregnant too." Louis ducked his head a bit.

"Yes I know,I'm just didn't... Has Harry mentioned anything about that kind of stuff?" Liam smiled coyly, he noticed the vampires nonchalance.

"I dunno, you'd have to ask him." Louis scoffed at the beta. Useless he was.

~~~~

It wasn't until the evening that Liam received a text. He gathered the other two into the living room. Niall had returned earlier saying he needed to see his grandmother. Louis had given him an odd look but let it slide.

FrogAlpha: I'm done.

Louis squealed a bit but tried to cough afterwards to seem like he wasn't happy that Harry had finished his rut. Niall smiled widely and told them that he'd go and make some tacos, Harry's personal favourite.

Liam told Louis to help Niall whilst he went back down the stairs. The door looked like it had taken a beating but other than that, everything seemed in order. Liam unbolted the door and opened it wide.

He was immediately met with the smell of sex and rut. He scrunched his nose up and looked around the room. Louis' stuff was everywhere. The walls were scratched, the bed in tatters and a sheepish looking Harry Styles sat in the middle of it all.

"Hi." He said, picking himself up off of the floor. Liam shook his head. "Louis will not be happy." Harry said for him. Liam nodded. 

"What won't I be-" both spun round to see a now angry looking Louis. "You.... You...." Harry closed one eye, awaiting it. "YOU HORNY SON OF A BITCH, LOOK AT MY ROOM YOU MOTHERFUCKER, OH THIS IS IT," the two watched in fear as the vampire quickly flashed around the room, canines out in anger, and picked up various objects. 

Louis was in and out of the room a multitude of times in less than a minute, only finishing once the basement was nearly empty. The wolf boys looked at the vampire in confusion.

"I've moved into your room Harry. So deal with it." And with that, he went back up the stairs.

The two looked at each other, humour etched upon their faces. They both shrugged and joined the other two upstairs.

~~~~

"-And so, he really was a boring lad." Louis had just finished his tale on Oliver Cromwell when Harry's phone flashed. 

After eating dinner, everything had died down. The four of them now sat in the living room, alcohol flowing freely between them, with the sound of The 1975 crowing out of Liam's iPod. Niall was tucked away into Liam's side, a bottle of Stella in one hand, giggling a lot. Liam had a Magners cider, sipping from it occasionally, quite enticed by the witch by his side though. Louis was nearly perched on Harry's lap, arms out wide, emphasising with big hand gestures how much of a cunt Cromwell was in his opinion. The alpha he sat on was smiling, one arm wrapped securely around the vampires waist, face sometimes coming up to snuffle into his neck, taking in the teasing scent.

"That's me." Harry said happily, pulling his phone out of his restricting pockets. He handed it to Louis as he placed his own beer down. The vampire unlocked the phone and frowned.

"One message from Z? Who's Z?" He asked. Harry was quick to grab the phone into his hand and opened the messages. 

He was silent for three minutes. 

Louis turned around in his lap, stroking the falling curls. "H?" He asked. The wolf looked up, eyes wide. 

"Liam... It's Mum... She's ill."


	10. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is a un-welcoming place to be for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM TRADH AND THIS IS LAME AND I DIDNT UPDATE IN FOREVER.
> 
> tumblr me: larrywellingtoncurse

November 5th

 

"Seven letters..." 

"I've told you, you will have to figure it out yourself. I've been helping you for the past fifteen."

"But it's the last one!" 

Louis sighed and turned to the pouting blonde witch who sat opposite him, cradling his tea close to his cold body. "Read out the clue again." Louis gave in, causing Niall to burst into a full on beam, his green magic floating around happily.

The house was eerily quiet as the witch and the vampire were the only two in the house. The werewolf brothers had stumbled off in the dead of the night to return to Holmes Chapel to see Harry's mother. 

It had taken little to no persuasion. Even though Harry remained adamant that he would never see his mother again, the news of her illness brought about an even higher wave of guilt for the Alpha who threw almost everything down to go and see her. Naturally Liam accompanied, leaving the other two alone.

It had been one and a bit days since Louis had seen or heard from Harry and he was missing him. Of course he never vouched this to Niall as the blonde had taken a liking to the curious relationship (if that) of Louis and Harry, or Larry as he proudly called them.

Louis wasn't sure what to think. He wished Harry and himself were just a mere mortal humans and then they could just meet in a coffee shop or something like that and fall in love simply and heavenly. He hated the fact that the whole essence of him being a vampire meant that everything was off and technically the two of them could never be together.

But Louis didn't like to think of that. Instead he'd been having rather vivid thoughts on what they could get up to once Harry returns. Which was... whenever...?

"AHA I'VE GOT IT!" Niall hollered, snapping Louis out of his trance. "It was Tolkien." Niall smiled smugly and placed the wordsearch down, bopping Ajax on the nose afterwards. The cat grumbled at him, his tail swishing outwards.

"Good for you." Louis responded.

"Oh come on Louigi!" Louis frowned at the name. "I know you miss Harrio but he's off saving someone, he'll come back for his princess." 

"Fuck off."

"Rude." Niall scuttled his chair closer to the vampire, big blue eyes on display. "Wanna go shopping? Might take your mind off of things?" 

Louis stared at the table and jutted out his bottom lip. He supposed that a shopping trip wouldn't hurt that much. He wasn't too keen on it but...

"Okay." Niall squealed with happiness.

"WE CAN BUY THEM RETURNING HOME PRESENTS."

"Fab."  
~~~~~  
The Shopping Centre just off of campus was large and super busy. 

Niall loved shopping. He loved the cleanliness and the smell of the centre. He adored it when staff asked if he was okay or whether he needed help and the overall attention was fabulous. He always tried on new clothes or shoes and would take all of the free samples he could. He lived for shopping. He was a shop-a-holic. He would rather die than not go shopping at least once a month, more than that. 

Louis on the other hand hated everything about shopping and today just amplified his hatred. He hated the people, the smell, the whole idea of it. He found it incredibly annoying when someone who looked like they hadn't gone through puberty asked him whether he got what he wanted- obviously otherwise why would he have bought it... He liked buying things, sure, but the actual shopping where he had to be pressed too close to a fat middle aged man was not his cup of tea. But for Niall, he had to pretend to enjoy.

They were currently in some shop which sold men's clothing and Louis was bored, Niall was not.

Niall ran his hand over some plaid shirts, smiling at the soft texture of them. He proceeded to go through a multitude of shirts. He knew he was doing this to annoy Louis. It took very little to annoy the brown haired vampire who was currently sat down on the floor scrolling though his phone. 

Probably texting Harry- or attempting to. There had yet to be contact from any of them.

"Hey Lou, I'm moving on now." He told the man. Louis stood up, pocketing his phone and followed Niall out of the store. Hundreds of people milled round them, large bags hitting their sides as they did so. 

They walked a bit until they reached the final shop on the floor. 

'No Control' - read the sign.

Louis raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at Niall. 

"A sex shop? Really?" He asked as they went in, Niall brimming with excitement. 

"Yes, thought we could get a few cheeky numbers."

"That's gross."

"Nah mate, think you might be needing a new pair of knickers," he sent a wink in Louis' direction and scuttled off to the back of the store. Louis groaned loudly and rubbed down the side of his face. Deciding that buying something might push Niall to end the trip, Louis set off to find some new lingerie.

Stacks upon stacks of underwear was pulled upon a discount section and Louis' immediately took interest. He plotted through them and smirked after finding several pairs of lacy pants, all in an assortment of colours. 

"Got some pants then, eh?" Niall appeared behind the vampire. Louis grunted and placed his underwear in Niall's basket. He was then towed over to the toy section. Louis would have blushed profusely at the witch if he could have. What was he thinking? "I want... A new vibrator I think." Louis squeaked from behind him and Niall chuckled loudly. "Pick something out Lou and then we can go home." 

Louis stared at the aisle in front of him. Vibrators, dildos, anal beads, cock rings, nipple clamps, flogger, the lot. Louis gulped and strolled past the floggers. He came to the dildos and stared apprehensively at them. None really stood out and if he was going to buy one he didn't want a shit one.

Luckily, something caught his eye.

Towards the back of the row lay a large, thick green dildo. Louis stretched out a grabbed it, his nimble fingers not reaching round the girth. "Fuck me," Louis breathed out deeply. His mind immediately wandered to a certain curly haired Alpha. If his little cheeks could have been painted red they certainly would have.

"Big alpha dick, right there." Louis slapped Niall around the face with the dildo.

"Ow! Whatcha do tha' for?" He groaned, rubbing his red cheek. Louis grinned and placed the dildo in the basket. 

"Let's go before I kill someone."

~~~~~

Later that night, as he lay on his and Harry's bed, Louis fought the urge to text the Alpha again. He rubbed his face into the musky pillows on the bed and moaned. 

Suddenly, an idea sparked to his mind. Smirking, he shrugged off his sweatpants leaving him in just a pale blue pair of knickers. He grabbed his phone from the side and opened the camera. Taking a picture, he added the caption:

To Alpha Boy:

We miss u :3

Satisfied with the picture and caption, Louis pressed send. It seemed like the Alpha hadn't been responding so what harm would it do?

Unfortunately for Louis, moments later his phone buzzed.

From Alpha Boy:

Fuck. Call me, baby.

Stuttering with a response, Louis just nodded to himself and called the man.

"Baby." Louis whimpered.

"Hi H," he managed. A low murmur spread through the phone. "How're you?"

"Fuck I'm..." Louis waited for a response. "I need you Louis. I need you her right now." Louis recognised the Alpha tone and immediately sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worrying.

"Need you to help me. Need you here with me, please baby." Louis nodded until he realised Harry couldn't see him.

"We're coming to you now."  
~~~~~

November 4th

Cheshire, England.

The old wooden house still stood the same as it did all those years ago. The green forest surrounding it full of old spices of wolves and babbling voices in wolf speech. Harry sighed, rubbing his large hands over the steering wheel. Beside him, Liam started to nod slowly. His brother turned to him, brown eyes full of concern.

"Whatever happens in there, it's you and me." He said bluntly. Harry turned to him and smiled meekly. "And if anyone says anything about it I'll-"

"It's okay, Liam, I know you've got my back. You're the best." Liam clasped Harry's hand and patted it. He then kept out of the car, pulling his duffle bag as he did so. Harry followed en suite. 

The green front door looked tired and in need of a paint when they looked at it. Liam was the one who knocked, his hand firm.

They waited a few moments.

As the door opened they came face to face with Geoff.

Liam was suddenly pulled into a hug, his body being squished by the man. Harry smiled slightly, glad that Liam was not as hated as him. Letting go of his son, Geoff turned to Harry. He nodded to the curly haired Alpha, receiving one in return and they made their way in.

Inside, everything was the same. Other members of the lack were either milling around or watching the TV if you were one of the younger pups. Geoff turned to the two.

"She's upstairs, I'll take you once you've spoken to the alpha." Harry raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

-Is that Zayn?- Liam asked him in his head. Harry nodded subtly. Liam frowned and followed his father.

They were taken into what used to be Harry's fathers old study. The curly haired wolf didn't so much as flinch as he saw that no photos of him and his father remained in the room.

Sat down in Des' large oak chair sat Zayn Malik. He was taller than they last saw but still smaller than Harry and only just about the same height as Liam. However, he did reek of Alpha, and not a good one. His face conjured into a smirk as he placed his joined hands over the table. He motioned for them to sit and for Geoff to leave. The latter didn't look convinced but the look Zayn gave him convinced his otherwise.

"So the prodigal sons return." Zayn said, voice full of sarcasm. He snarled a bit and leant back in his chair, propping his feet up. "What's it like being back here boys?"

"Fucking shit." Harry said, rigid and annoyed. He could sense and feel all of the changes Zayn had made to the pack and pack house and he hated it. "How's my Mother?" He asked. Zayn's face went serious.

"You're seriously asking me this? It's funny how you come back after all of theses years." Liam felt Harry tense up. "Returning after attacking your own mother," Harry growled deeply. "Well she's dying. Is that what you want? Or would you like me to elaborate so that you can get it into your skull how un-welcomed you are here?" 

Liam watched with sad eyes as Harry stood up and stormed out. It seemed Zayn wanted to say more but as he couldn't control another Alpha he remained silent. Liam turned to look at him, anger in his eyes.

"What the hell was-"

"Shut up." Liam winced, the alpha voice ringing in his ears. Harry barely used it and sometimes it hurt if they shouted. "You're here on my soil, so it's my terms." Liam nodded. "Anne hasn't got three more days in her. Visit her tomorrow, say your prayers and leave, wolf scum."

~~~~~  
November 5th  
Laying in a large unmade bed with flowers surrounding her was Anne. Her long hair scattered around her pillow like a halo. Harry kept in a dry sob at the sight of his mother. Her face was sunken, her skin so pale and looked to be in ever present pain yet she was still the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. He always knew she was a strong woman, but it hurt him to see her like this. He had only ever seen her this weak after his father went missing...

"Mummy?" Harry spoke as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. Harry held her hand as her blue eyes opened. She gasped softly, her eyes filling with tears. Harry smiled sadly, kissing his mothers pale hand. She chuckled.

"Still a gentleman, sweetie." Harry released a loud sob from his chest, his large frame shaking. Anne smiled through her tears, petting her sons hand. "Hush darling, it's alright, you're okay."

"But you're not!" Harry shouted. He froze however, when he saw how his mother flinched. Retracting his hands with wide eyes, Harry stared at his mother. "I'm... I'm..."

It all came back to him. He blood. The scream. The anger. All of the pain.

"What's going on?" Zayn barged in the room, closely followed by Liam who was glaring daggers at Zayn. "Anne? Are you okay?" He asked the woman. She still looked scared, evident flashbacks of how Harry had turned on her all those years ago. She nodded, however. Zayn turned back to the Alpha and Beta. "It's getting late, go to bed."

"But I've only just seen her!" Harry started, only to be shut down by the other Alpha. "You cannot tell me to leave."

"My house, my pack, MY rules."

Harry stormed out of the room. Slamming open the guest bedroom and chucking a book at the closing door. He could hear Liam talking to his mother and swore, flopping down to the ground. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He knew it was Louis. Louis had texted his copious amounts and it was driving him insane how much he missed the boy.

Looking through his texts he smiled at them:

Princess:

I miss u

Niall is a dick

When r u coming back?

We miss you :3 (image)

Harry's mouth fell open as he stayed lustfully at the provocative photo of Louis. His skin looked so tanned and soft whilst his little belly contrasted beautifully with the pale knickers. Harry felt himself hard instantly. However, instead of palming himself he went with an internal instinct.

~~~~~  
"Floo network to a werewolf packs house?" Niall's eyebrow was through the roof at Louis' request. "Why can't we drive?" He grabbed some floo powder and made his way over to where Louis stood by the fireplace.

"Because." Louis sniffed, hugging his duffle bag close to himself. Niall rolled his eyes and turned to Ajax. 

"Behave, stand watch." The cat meowed and watched as Niall dropped the powder onto the floor and shouted.

"Pack House, Holmes Chapel, Cheshire." Louis felt his stomach roll as he and Niall were sucked in a small vertex. They landed with a thud and Louis nearly threw up. Niall groaned. "I'm glad they figured out how to send two people..."

"Who're you?" They both stood up, startled. A girl stared at them, wide eyed. Her long blonde hair fell from her shoulders and her blue eyes stared at them inquiringly. 

"I'm Louis, he's Niall."

"I'm Irish," Niall supplied. 

"Right."

"Why did you come out of our fireplace?" The girl asked, advancing on them. Feeling uncomfortable, Louis hissed at her, fangs on display. She immediately shrunk back, wide eyed.

"ZAYNNNNNNNN!" She squealed. Before the two boys could react, a larger male entered the room. From previous observations of Harry, Louis determined correctly that this was the Alpha. He stared at them, disgust on his features as he glanced at Louis.

"Why the fuck do I have a measly witch and a vampire in my pack house?" He asked, pulling the blonde girl to his side. She nuzzled into his neck affectionately and Louis wondered where his Alpha was.

"Funny story..." Niall began.

"Niall? Louis?" The boys sighed in relief as Liam came into the room. He looked confused. He pulled Niall into a hug. "What're you two doing here?"

"So you know them?" Zayn growled. Liam glared at him, a growl low in his throat.

"These are our roommates." Liam said, hand on Niall's hip. Louis could see the blondes blush. 

"Your share with a little witch and a pathetic vampire." Louis hissed again, this time rather loudly. It seemed to do the trick as in an instant Harry marched down the stairs and stared at the sight in front of him.

"Princess." He smiled. Louis giggled lightly as Harry scooped him in his arms and stroked a large hand down his back. Louis preened under the attention, letting his fangs nip lightly at Harry's neck.

"Told you I'd come for you." Louis whispered.

"What the fuck is going on?" Zayn asked, angrily. The four almighty turned to him, Harry speaking up.

"Needed for my friends to visit, problem?"

Zayn growled whilst Harry smirked. This was going to be interesting.


	11. "Like a Dolly Parton Song...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a song can sum up feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr me: larrywellingtoncurse

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Um, Niall? I don't think he cares about that right now." Louis said from underneath Harry's arm. Niall nodded and smiled meekly at the glaring Alpha. Zayn was still wrapped around the blonde woman who was giving the four the evils. Liam was strategically slightly more forward than the others, a neutral look on his face. Niall was slunk next to him, unhappy and Louis was stuck close to an angry Harry who's large paw was on Louis' lower back.

"So you just thought you'd bring these outsiders and cause even more damage to my pack?" Zayn said, ignoring the others and emphasising on the 'pack'. Harry snarled slightly but was soothed by Louis stroking his hip.

"Harry needed us and so we came." Niall said loudly. The blonde woman besides Zayn scoffed.

"What kind of Alpha needs people like you?" She asked, her blue eyes staring maliciously at Louis.

"Ah, Perrie, nice to see you're well." Liam said, ever the pacifist. Zayn hauled Perrie closer to his side as she looked at Liam.

"Can't say we feel the same," Zayn replied cooly. Niall could feel the overall atmosphere drop in the room several degrees and it wasn't pleasant. He wanted to burst some magic but was not sure how the op two wolves would take it.

Luck appeared to be on their side, however, when Geoff appeared in the room. Liam sighed at his father's entrance. 

"What's going on here?" The man asked, scratching his moustache with intent. Niall made out to speak first but was silences by Zayn.

"They've brought outsiders to the pack, dangerous ones at that!"

"I see. And why?" The man a notified his questioning.

"It appears at Harold here needs to aid." Perrie said, lip raising in disgust. "Can't see why, his mother will be dead in a few days-" 

She was stopped abruptly by Harry's loud growl reverberating around the room. His green eyes dilated by the black pupil, teeth out, full on growling. The Alpha made to lunge at the smaller woman causing Zayn to shove her behind him and growl at Harry. The two began to get closer. Niall shot a look to Liam who nodded. 

Harry went to attack the other Alpha but was caught up in Niall's green swirl of magic. It seemed to snap him out of his rage a bit as he sunk down in height with the green flow wrapping round him in comfort

Zayn on the other hand, was not stopped. Even though his opponent was down he made a lunge towards Harry, a smirk on his attractive face.

He didn't make it though as his body was pushed back by a small figure. Louis pined him to the wall and snarled, fangs out on display. The Alpha didn't appear too frightened but he did look weary of the sharp canines.

"ENOUGH." Geoff shouted. Louis released Zayn and swiftly moved back to Harry who was still fuming. "I will not put up with this with Anne upstairs. Please, all go to another part of the house." He then went back upstairs leaving the six to glare at each other.

"One more day and then you're out." Zayn grumbled, dragging Perrie away from it all. Liam took Niall out of the room so that it was just Louis and Harry. Once they were all gone Harry sank to his knees and howled pitifully. Louis sat down with him, being pulled into the wolfs embrace shortly after. Harry sniffed his hair and rubbed his nose along Louis' neck. He mumbled things since as, safe now, and, I'll protect you, to the vampire. 

"Harry..." The Alpha lifted his head to look at Louis again, green eyes staring pitifully at Louis. The vampire frowned slightly, a crease coming between his eyes. "Don't listen to the-"

"Will you come with me to see my Mum again? Just the two of us, tonight?" Louis stared, mouth open in surprise. He never thought that Harry would trust him with something like that, something so dear to his heart. But the curly haired Alpha remained serious, standing to his full height and grabbing Louis' smaller hands in his paws. Louis was pulled up with him, staring up at the taller man. He nodded, anything to make Harry feel better.

~~~~~

"And this flower here can help you if you come down with the flu." Niall said, picking up a bright blue flower from the pack gardens. Liam smiled softly at him, a fond look spreading across his face.

"You really are something, you know." Liam said. Niall stuck his tongue out at the wolf and flopped down onto the grass, hands automatically going to make a flower crown.

"So," Niall started. "Wolves mate for life, eh?" He asked curiously. Liam nodded. "No mate for you then?"

"Nah, haven't found the right person." Niall bit his lip and nodded slowly. "And witches?"

"Are just like humans, y'know. But they say that you have a soulmate. And every life you live you will meet them but won't be together. It's said that the last life you will live will be the one with your soulmate as all past events have led to this final meeting." Niall sighed. Twirling a daisy with his fingers.

"That's romantic." Liam noted. "Just like mates and the soulbond." Niall looked at Liam and smiled shyly.

"I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." Liam froze for a second and hen laughed loudly.

"Did you just quote Lord of the Rings?" 

"Yes."

"Brilliant." Liam guffawed. "Absolutely brilliant." They sat in silence for a bit, watching as the autumn breeze coldly swept through them.

"I'd want to be Pippin." Niall said joyously. Liam beamed at him.

"I'll be Boromir."

"Why?" Niall asked.

"Sean Bean is cool." Niall tilted his head in agreement. "And Boromir was good, just plagued by the bad side. And Aragorn is Harry, brothers in arms." Niall chuckled. "Guess that makes Louis Arwen." Niall smiled to himself.

"Rather fitting." He was sent a question in look.

"Huh?"

"What's the end of the quote, Liam?"

"I don't remember." 

"She says, 'I choose a mortal life'." Liam stared blankly for a few minutes before he smiled sadly. "So I think it is rather fitting after all."

"I-"

"Hello!" Both Faye's turned round and were met with the bright face of a young woman. She had auburn looks and bright, bright green eyes. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with the dark blue dress she wore. She smiled widely at Liam before launching herself at him. Liam laughed and hugged the woman to his chest. 

'Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green'

Niall sat drawing blanks. His magic was rather confused with the woman in front of him. She appeared to be... Human?! The woman laughed and it sounded soft. Rather poetic but fitting. 

"Hi, I'm Niall." Niall said after a while, annoyed. The woman turned to him, her flaming locks swishing as she did so. 

"Oh hi, I'm Jo!" She smiled widely, her white teeth shining. 

"You're human." She giggled.

"Yes, and you're a witch." Niall froze up, eyeing her curiously. "Liam and I went to school together."

"Along with Harry." Liam supplied. Jo smiled widely at this, her cheeks painting the perfect blush.

"And Harry... Yes." She breathed out, fanning herself with a perfectly manicured hand. "I have yet to see him... I've missed him so much." Niall rose an eyebrow. 

"Speak of the devil." Liam said pointing to the direction of the house. Out came Louis and Harry, Louis talking animatedly with his delicate hands and Harry staring intently at the vampire. 

"Harry!" Jo squealed, getting up and flinging her slim body at the Alpha. Harry blinked quickly as the woman landed in his arms. He patted her back slightly and smiled. "I've missed you." She gushed, petting his face. 

Niall looked to Louis straight after. The immortal stood there, hand on hip, eyebrow raised, lips jutted out and quizzing look on his ancient face. Jealousy. 

'Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you,'

"How've you been?" Harry asked, helping Jo sit down next to Niall and Liam on the grass. Louis remained back a bit, his intelligent mind working hard it seemed.

"Very week, thanks. And you?" Harry then proceeded to tell her a lot about uni and work and such, missing out some more crucial details. "You had to survive your rut alone? You could have called me!" Jo said, one hand on Harry's large bicep. This seemed to be the biting point for Louis as he stepped forward, slunk to the floor and stared at the girl.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. Niall hissed a "Louis!" The vampire ignored him. Jo turned to Louis and Niall could see her take an intact of breath.

"I'm Jo, who are you?" She asked, sounding, for the first time since Niall had met her, anything but nice. 

"Louis Tomlinson." 

"You're a vampire." Jo said, clearly moving away from him and trying to get closer to Harry. Louis nodded sharply.

"And you're a human, want to point anything more obvious out?" He asked, tone flat and so like it had been at the start to the year. Louis clearly was not letting anything out. "How do you know them then?" Louis continued his questioning, pointing to the wolf boys. The vampire still had yet to look at Harry. 

"We grew up together. Harry and I were going to be mates. Still are."

Silence.

'And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me.'

Niall looked over to the Alpha to see him staring at the ground, dark green eyes passive. Niall dreaded to look at Louis but he did. The vampire looked tired. His usual blue eyes had a hint of sadness in them, no longer looking like the ocean on a clear day but rather that of a murky grey sea, sad and rough. His face was slightly defeated, tan skin glowing in the sunlight. 

"Charming." He said and Niall was surprised by how strong he sounded. Jo seemed pleased with herself.

"And you?" She asked. Louis scoffed and laughed dryly. It hurt Niall's Magic to hear him like that. He knew the vampire was upset.

"Just their room mate, nothing else really to it, is there?" He asked, laughing once again without any trace of happiness in it. Liam placed his hand over Niall's, warmth spreading through to the witch. 

"And what do you study?" Jo pried further, hand stroking Harry's. The alpha had yet to say anything and Niall pleaded for him to do something. The negative energy Louis was giving off really was starting to wear him out.

"Art History." Jo snorted causing Louis to glare at her. "Something wrong?" She shook her head, auburn hair flailing.

"No, it's just... What're you going to do with that?" She asked, smug look on her face. "My medicine degree at Manchester guarantees me a job but yours? No." Niall felt Louis' anger before he spoke.

"I've graduated from university a total of..." He appeared to be doing some maths."18 times. I started going to uni in 1901. I'm fluent in English, Latin, French, German, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese and Russian. I've been along for 400+ years, seen the French Revolution, the formation of the U.S. Participated in wars, battles, revolutions. Seen the crowning of Kings and Queens. Seen death upon death, seen love, seen sadness, seen people like you constantly trying to drag others down. So yes, I, Louis William of Anjou do study Art History because every other subject I have either taken or will take on the future." 

The vampire stood up and strode off into the forest, shifting so that his canines came out and eyes went darker. Niall stared sadly as Louis went off to hunt, sad that it had to come to this.

"What a show off." Jo slagged. No one said anything, and that made Niall even sadder.

"Dinner!" A voice from inside called and they all rushed in, placing themselves at the table.

"What a lovely meal. Thank you Perrie." Liam gushed as the blonde handed around the plates. She nodded to Liam, clearly opening up to the fact he was back. Zayn stared at the empty space next to Niall. He looked to Harry.

"Where's the vampire?" He queried. Harry was about to say how Louis didn't eat but that was interrupted by the man himself and he gracefully sat in his seat, face back to normal, looking healthier than before. "Nice snack?" Zayn almost teased. Louis smirked.

"I'm sure you'll find the body." Everyone at the table froze. Louis laughed. "I'm joking, I drank from a deer, I didn't feel up to..." He trailed off. 

"Being a monster?" Jo said from her seat next to Harry. Louis cringed slightly, his smile fading ever so. 

"Oh, I don't know, I'm feeling quite monster like right now." He hissed at Jo who's eyes went wide. Surprisingly, Zayn chuckled from across the table.

"I like it," he said, pointing his fork to Louis, "has balls." Everyone soon began to eat and conversations were difficult. Soon enough Louis found himself answering more of the pathetic humans questions.

"What about love? Do you just fuck and go?" She asked, slurping some wine. Louis rolled his eyes in disgust. 

"I prefer not to do either." He said, examining the wine bottle. "I remember this being made." He chuckled at his age. Never been the one to be truly said about it.

"So, you would never settle down?" Jo continued.

"I would if I could." Everyone looked at him to continue. "Usually the one you love doesn't last as long as you do." He stared into a glass woefully.

"Here is a way," Zayn said. Louis' eyes flew up to him.

"I know."

"Don't want to be mortal then?" He asked. "Don't want to get bitten?"

"Only by, and for the right person." Louis said, eyes wandering to Harry. The alpha hadn't spoken a word all dinner. But when Louis looked, he was staring right at him. 

'You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again'

"You alright, Harry?" Jo asked. 

"Just going to see my Mum." He said. He stood up. Jo, unfortunately did too. 

"I'll come with."

"No." This seemed to shock most around the table. Jo stared at him, large green eyes wide in disbelief. Harry turned to Louis. Their eyes met and Louis nearly shivered. "Princess?" Louis stood slowly and walked over to Harry, past the now angry Jo. 

"What?!" She raged. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him to his side. 

"Louis' coming with me, right baby?" Louis' heart fluttered, feeling more alive than he ever had before. 

"Right." Harry smiled and led Louis out of the room, ignoring the seething Jo. Once in the corridor and up the stairs, Harry pinned Louis to the wall. He breathed in the vampires scent and sighed. 

"So good." He said, sounding relieved. Louis closed his eyes, Harry's body towering over his, sheltering him.

"Thought I was going to have to sing Dolly Parton." Louis opened his eyes to see Harry's questioning look. 

"A Dolly Parton song...?" Harry nudged Louis' nose with his own, trailing it down the boys neck to nestle in the junction, sniffing and occasionally kissing.

"Don't make me sing it..." Louis trailed off. The Alpha looked up to him, green eyes waiting. "Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take my man..." Louis looked down to his feet, voice wavering at the end. Suddenly he found his chin being pulled up by Harry's large paw hands.

"Never." He whispered. Louis stared at him directly.

"Don't let her do that then." He said, hands coming up to stroke Harry's cheeks. The feeling of the mans pulse drove Louis insane inside. 

"Never." Harry repeated. They stood there for some time, Harry's hands on Louis' waist and the vampire's around the wolf's neck. "Come see my Mum?" Louis nodded and they went.

~~~~~  
"I'm sorry." Harry took his mothers hand gently. She was even more pale than she was before. She smiled weakly at him and brought her frail hand along with his up to her lips and kissed it. 

"Never be sorry, darling. I will always love you."

"But I hurt you," Harry stressed, eyes moistening. His mother shook her head, smiling wetly. "I raged out and hurt you, Mum. For no reason."

"There was every reason. I was the one who didn't tell you about your father, or his death. I left it too late, sweetheart."

"I loved him so much." Harry said quietly and it tore at Louis. He took a deep breath, Harry sounded so weak. "He was supposed to teach me everything and he didn't..."

"But look at you now, so grown up. He would be proud. IS proud. And so am I." Anne stroked Harry's face with the back of her palm. Her son nuzzled into the warmth. Suddenly, as if realising he was here, Anne turned her head to look at Louis. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked, and unlike Jo, it was full of kindness.

"Louis... Louis Tomlinson." Louis stumbled, stepping forward to kiss the woman's cheek. She gasped a bit at the coldness of Louis' skin. "I'm a vampire." He told her quietly. She nodded.

"I'm glad my Harry has you. And I think I need to sleep now." The two Faye's looked worried, Harry shooting Louis a look. The vampire's eyes widened with guilt as he felt the pulse slow down in Anne's body. 

Harry launched himself at his mother, crying, kissing and doing anything in his power to keep her awake. 

She died five minutes later.

It took Louis and Liam two hours to remove Harry from the room, with Niall placing resting spells on the dead woman's body.

It was later that evening that Louis was the only one up.

Louis softly drew patterns on the firm chest he had his head on, kissing each nipple twice. Harry stirred slightly in his sleep. Curving his body more, Louis placed his whole body on top of Harry's and cuddled in, letting the warm aroma slip through his nostrils. Harry looked impeccably gorgeous, the moonlight tracing his sharp features and firm body. His strong muscles wrapped around Louis' waist made him feel safe and secure. There was no place he'd rather be.

"He's the only one for me, Jolene..."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: larrywellingtoncurse


End file.
